The NeverQueen
by StarlightTitan
Summary: "I knew it wasn't my wisest idea to trust someone who everyone thought was evil. But then again, what exactly did I have to lose?"What exactly would happen when an 'average' girl from StoryBrooke and the infamous Pan meet? Family secrets will be uncovered, a forbidden romance, and a girl's life being twisted beyond her wildest dreams.
1. A Cloak in the Woods

**Hello! I'm really into OUaT, and I decided I wanted to make a fanfic! I know PanxOC has been done by a lot of people, but I'm trying to put an unsuspected spin on mine! So thank you for reading, and enjoy! And, if you'd like, reviews are appreciated!**

**(Also, Henry is a bit OOC, but it will all make sense in the future, I promise ;D)**

No. This couldn't be happening. This WASN'T happening. He isn't like that; he is sweet and caring. But I guess I was wrong since there he was, making out with my sister behind the Storybrooke School.

He was the love of my life, or so I thought. His name is Henry, and he is the son of Emma and Neil. I was dating him, at least, up until now I was.

My eyes went wide with horror. I didn't know what to do, I panicked. So I sprinted away towards the forest.I had run deep into the forest before I found an old tree stump and flung myself on it. I began to sob nonstop for hours.

It felt like a form of unconsciousness, yet still being awake. I couldn't move and my lungs were moving automatically since I knew I had somehow forgotten how to breathe, but I felt numb and as if I were in a dream-like state.

Eventually, I gained control of my body and managed to stop my lung spasms and heavy breathing. I realized it was dark out and hard to see what was lurking in the forest. I was about to leave, until something stopped me.

I listened, and the faint sound of beautiful music was playing. I followed the sound, which took a couple minutes of walking, and walked into an opening. There were at least two dozen boys there, all hollering and dancing around a bonfire. It looked like so much fun compared to the horrible day I was having; I just couldn't resist leaving the cover of the woods and approaching them.

I looked around, not recognizing many of the faces of the joyful boys.

"Perhaps they're from the next town over." I thought before another thought hit me.

"They are all _boys_." I thought; no girls in sight.

An all boy camp reminded me of something Henry had told me, but quickly pushed it to the back of my mind because thinking of Henry brought a pain to my chest.

That's when my face fell upon someone that I didn't recognize at all. He was the one creating the beautiful music on his pipes. But, he was wearing a cloak, making it was impossible to see his face. But, by stature, I could tell it was a boy around my age of sixteen. I approached him, waning to complement him on his music skills and ask him his name.

"Hello?" I asked, approaching him cautiously. He looked up with a stunned, confused look on his face.

"Hello. You can hear me playing?" He asked with a smirk on his lips.

I stuttered for a moment, fumbling over what I should say next. The boy's bluntness shocked me, but it wasn't exactly rude.

"Yes, I can. You play lovely on the pipes." I said, a soft smile appearing on my lips. I looked him over, and he wasn't impossible to look at. He had chestnut brown hair and blue-grey eyes that shone like stars.

"Well that is surprising." He said with a thoughtful look on his face.

Something was drawing me towards him; even though something seemed… _off _about this boy. He seemed almost a bit _evil_.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Because, only boys are supposed to hear my pipes. But, on the rare occasion, a _special_ girl can hear my pipes, and since you can hear them, I guess you are that special occasion, miss… uh." He said, a false sense of kindness in his tone.

"Aquamarine." I replied. "And your name is?" I asked.

"My apologies. My name is Peter. Peter Pan."

"Well, Peter, I must be getting home. It is rather late" I said, tensing up and preparing to run. Henry had told me of Peter Pan, and how evil he was. Now I understood why the all the boys seemed familiar. They must be Peter's new lost boys.

"But, wouldn't you like to stay?" He asked.

"Perhaps. But I really must get going." I said a bit curtly towards him.

"Well, farewell Aquamarine. We shall meet again. A parting gift?" He said, his words guaranteeing us meeting again. He reached into his pocket, pulling something out and enclosing it in my hand.

"What is it?" I questioned.

"Pixie dust. If you ever want to come visit me, call for me and inhale it. It will work, but only if you believe." He told me, before kissing my hand and a swirling sensation overcame me. Suddenly, I was back in my room. I looked down at the vial of pixie dust, strung on a chain.

I fastened it to my neck before changing into my pajamas.

"Maybe I will see you again." I thought as I lied down in my bed, my thoughts swirling with a certain brown haired, blue eyed boy who could never grow up.

* * *

I woke up to the beeping of my alarm clock. I lied there for a moment, recapping the events of yesterday. I sat up with a groan before getting ready for school.

I put on ripped skinny jeans and a black tee shirt, throwing on my converse, a red sweatshirt, and my black beanie, having it contrast my black hair dyed with blue streaks. I also had green eyes that were the color of emeralds.

I grabbed my black backpack and was off to school, not wanting to deal with Henry, but not having a choice.

I arrived at school, having it be a ten minute walk from my apartment I lived in. I walked into the tenth grade wing and walked into my classroom, managing to somehow avoid Henry and my sister. The bell rang and I let out a sigh. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

It was third period when I had begun to zone out. I absentmindedly twirled my hair around my finger, my thoughts drifting back to Peter. I knew I shouldn't associate with him, but he just seemed so…. _intriguing. _

"Miss Matthews! If you want to daydream, you can go wait in the hall." My teacher said, standing in front of my desk.

"Sorry, ma'am." I muttered as she went back to teaching.

* * *

The bell finally rang, allowing us to leave our sixth and last period of the day. I was starting my trek back to my apartment when Henry ran up to me. I tried avoiding him, but his tracking skills were superb thanks to his grandparents.

"Aqua. Aqua? AQUA!" Henry said, pulling me to face him. "What's the matter?"

"You know what the matter is, you cheating BASTARD!" I said, yelling towards the end.

Henry was a nice boy and an even better boyfriend. It wasn't adding up that he could be unfaithful in our relationship. But, growing up in my family taught me that people are not always what they seem.

"What are you talking about?" Henry asked following me.

"You know what? We're through! Just go keep sucking my sister's face off. I'm sure she'll be happy." I said, turning away from him.

"Fine, maybe I will go talk to Clara!" He screamed.

I couldn't take anymore. I sprinted as fast as I could, tears streaming down my face. I ran into my apartment before locking the door behind me. I placed my bag down and ran up to my room. I ran over to my window before flinging it open.

"Peter, I need you!" I said loudly.

I waited one, two, three seconds. Nothing happened.

"You called, milady?" I heard behind me. I twirled to see Peter leaning against my door.

"Yes. I want to go to Neverland." I said taking off the pixie dust necklace Peter gave me.

I inhaled the pixie dust before he took the near empty vial from me. He inhaled the rest then took my hand as we both began to float.

"Well then, off to Neverland." He said with a smirk. Not my wisest idea to trust someone said to be evil.

But then again, what did I have to lose?


	2. The Lagoon

**Hello again! I hope you enjoy this second chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please, leave a review on what you thought. I thoroughly enjoy them! :)**

**Also, minor cussing in this chapter. It isn't too brutal.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OCs. I do own them.**

We leaped out of my window and began to fly, my hair whipping in the wind. The breeze felt nice on my semi- hot skin. I looked around wildly; this seemed unbelievable. Yet here I was, flying! We flew in silence for a bit before Peter turned his head to look at me.

"So, why do you want to come to Neverland with me? And what's with your tear-stained face?" He questioned, surprisingly no sarcasm. Peter wasn't acting like the boy Henry told me about all those years ago.

"I just grew tired of everything; I needed a break. And I just broke up with my boyfriend." I replied, giving him a small, bashful smile. For some reason, I was embarrassed that he knew I couldn't handle what the world threw at me. And that I was crying.

"My apologies that it didn't work out, but, we're almost there." He said, sympathetically as his grip tightened. I winced a little, knowing he would probably leave bruises. With a burst of speed, we approached an island that looked dark yet beautiful.

"Neverland." I gasped, my eyes lingering over the infamous island so many children dreamt of visiting. Yet, the island was also a prison. Once on the island, very few ever had a chance of leaving.

"Yes, my home. Now, let's go to the camp, shall we?" He questioned mockingly, implying that I didn't really have a choice. With a playful smirk gracing his lips, he led us away from the beach where we touched ground.

While Peter was gracefully walking through the forest, I took a less elegant means of travelling. I sprinted behind him, struggling to keep up because of my tripping over every little item scattered over the forest floor; varying from sticks to tree roots sticking out of the ground.

"Ass." I mumbled.

Peter turned around, still walking, before remarking with a quick "I heard that."

"Damn." I said, causing him to chuckle.

He turned back around before, to my gratitude, slowed his pace a bit. I was still lagging behind, but wasn't nearly as far away as before. What felt like a couple minutes later, we approached a campsite. It had a bonfire, just like in the Enchanted Forest, but there were little huts set up. It felt homier than the temporary area I stumbled across, more like was drawn to, in the forest back home.

"Home." I thought, starting to regret leaving. After all, Peter Pan was a ruthless monster, right?

Peter must have sensed my distress, because he turned to me.

"Don't be intimidated, you're with me. They won't touch you." He said to reassure me, believing that intimidation was my issue. He took my hand and led me into camp.

To my relief, I was only given a glance by most of the boys, yet to my horror, a couple of boys examined me as if I were a piece of meat.

Again, Peter noticed me tense and sent an angry glare towards the select few, guaranteeing trouble if they did anything to me. We continued walking until we approached a boy who looked a bit older than Peter. He had blonde hair and a scar.

"Hello Felix!" He said warmly, implying that the two were close. "We have an _important _guest. Her name is Aquamarine, and I expect her to be treated with respect. Make sure my message gets out to _all _the boys." He leaned in and whispered "And tell them not to get _too_ friendly with her, or we _will_ have issues."

"Yes Pan. Oh, and welcome to the island, Aquamarine." He said with a wry smile, hinting that he knew something I didn't. His innuendo made my stomach drop, since it didn't seem like a warm welcome at all. It almost felt like a warning. I hated when people did that. I'm not and ignorant child, I don't need to be kept in the dark about everything. I looked up at Peter, a cheeky smile on his face.

"So, Aqua, what do you want to do?" He asked after Felix walked away.

"I'm not too sure." I replied, watching as his features hardened to show he was thinking.

"I think I might have an idea." He said after a brief pause, before picking me up bridal style and flying us off. Eventually, we landed at a lagoon with waters eerily dark and gloomy clouds ominously piercing the sky overhead. Hints of silvery grey fog were wafting up from the gloomy water. I heard a few splashes, but the water seemed to stay calm, which made me a bit nervous. It didn't seem natural in the slightest.

"Next time, would it kill you to _warn _me when you're going to do that?" I replied with hostility, trying to cover up my nervous demeanor.

"Would it kill you to say _please_?" He retorted, treating my words as if it were some kind of game.

"Please." I bit back, narrowing my eyes into a glare and injecting so much venom into my words I think I might have scared the "mighty" Peter Pan a little. But, his stature changed instantly, back into his natural cocky, arrogant self.

He smiled and with surprising patience, waited for me to evaluate my surroundings.

"Wait a minute." I said after a short period of brevity. "Is this _mermaid_ lagoon?" I questioned, the tense, nervous feeling coming back, coursing through my veins faster than I thought.

All my fears as a child had come rushing back. Mermaids weren't the nice, innocent creatures the tale of Peter Pan made them out to be; they were ruthless killers who wouldn't hesitate to drown you.

"Yes." He said simply.

"What? Trying to kill me off already?" I said sharply, yet nonchalantly, trying to hide the nervousness creeping into my tone.

He chuckled before replying "No, not at all."

He turned towards the lagoon, approaching the shore. He crouched down and picked up a random shell, beginning to whisper in it.

"Jeweline. Come here."

I looked at him incredulously; he looked like a lunatic. Yet, to my astonishment, a scaly, shimmering purple tail flipped over the surface of the water. Soon enough, the mermaid appeared on the beach.

Peter leaned towards the mermaid before hissing "Try anything, and you'll pay."

I could tell I wasn't supposed to hear his words, but I did. His words made me shudder, not only realizing just how capable of murder he was, but implying the mermaids were indeed as evil as I thought.

"Fine." She said reluctantly before turning to me. Her face contorted into one of surprise. "Wow, she's as pretty as a real mermaid; minus the fins of course."

"T-thank you." I stuttered as I took in her up-close appearance. Her tail was just as beautiful as it was afar, shimmering with the natural light. And, setting atop her torso were two seashells, strung together with pearls. She had long, flowing orange hair, and had eyes that every mermaid had. Her eyes were coal black, and extremely cold. She was beautiful yet terrifying, and was something out of my nightmares as a child.

"Awe, someone's shy." She bit, a bit harshly despite her sickeningly sweet tone. Peter didn't seem to notice it though. "Hey, follow me. I've got something that'll impress you, _human_." She said, before swimming towards where a rock was.

I ignored her half insult, not wanting to upset a mythical creature that could easily drown me. Peter stood up, and then helped me to my feet.

"Thanks." I said, to which he replied with an all too cocky "no problem."

His words reminded me just how much I wanted to slap him sometimes.

We began walking towards Jeweline, walking atop the rock she pointed us to sit on. Looking at the water we saw a lit up coral reef.

"Wow, this is…. breathtaking." I said, gazing upon the beautiful attraction.

"You should see it up close." She said, her voice void of reluctance suddenly. But, I had lived long enough to understand a double meaning."

"What?" I questioned before hearing an almost slithering sound behind me.

I turned my head to see another mermaid not even a foot away from me. I had barely enough time to scream when the new, blue tailed mermaid, pushed me into the water. Before I could swim up for air, Jeweline grabbed me and began to drag me under.

My vision began to blur, only bits and pieces stuck in my panicked state. I remembered seeing Jeweline's vengeful face, the lit up coral reef, and I faintly heard Peter shouting for me and a splash of water. Suddenly, my vision began to turn black and my lungs felt as if someone set them on fire. Bright blue eyes and a flash of chestnut brown was the last thing I saw before going unconscious.

* * *

My eyes hadn't even opened before I began to cough up water. Slowly but surely I opened my eyes, seeing Peter hovering above me with a worried look on his face.

"Oh god, Aqua, you gave me a heart attack!" Peter exclaimed before placing his hands on my shoulders. I looked around at my surroundings, not recognizing where we were.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We're back at camp. In my tent." He replied, still checking me over for injuries.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Rosela, the one with the blue tail, snuck up behind you and pushed you into the water, where Jeweline tried to drown you. But, I jumped in and rescued you." He said before becoming hesitant. "Aqua, you… you weren't breathing for a while. I had to do CPR." He said, actually looking concerned for my health.

"C-CPR?" I questioned, blushing thinking about him and I having lip contact, even though it was for saving my life.

Right before Peter spoke, Felix walked in. "I finished the job."

"Good. That will teach them." Peter said sadistically as Felix walked back out, hearing a small commotion from the boys.

"Finish the job? Peter, what did you do?" I asked, my tone indicating I wasn't going to accept a lie.

He sighed slightly before speaking. "I killed Jeweline and stunned Rosela before getting you out. I sent Felix back to finish off Rosela." He replied simply, as if it were a casual, everyday thing. But in Neverland, it probably was.

My eyes went wide. I was stunned, yet I couldn't complain. They had attempted to murder me. So, I did the only thing I could. I side hugged Peter suddenly before saying "Thank you Peter."

To my surprise, he actually seemed a tiny bit flustered, but it was only for a brief second. Soon enough, he was back to his normal self.

"Well I believe you've had enough adventure for one day. How about we get you home; after all, you have school, and I would hate to be the reason you miss something. " He said.

"Will I see you again? C-can I come back." I said the last part a bit more hesitantly.

He chuckled as if I had said something funny, before replying.

"Of course you shall see me again, dearie. And you are always welcome here." He said before bowing a bit as he kissed my hand. "Farewell. Until next time."

"Goodbye, Peter." I replied, closing my eyes as a familiar swirling sensation overcame me. I opened my eyes and I was back in my room.

I sighed happily, enjoying spending time with Peter, even though I almost died. After all, he wasn't a monster towards me.

"Maybe people were wrong about him. After all, he did save me from drowning." I thought before changing into a blue nightgown and lying in bed.

I fell asleep shortly after, sleeping soundly, dreaming about all my possible adventures in Neverland. With Peter.


	3. New Lost Girl

**Hey guys! I hope you all enjoy this! I know Peter seems a little OOC at times, but I'm trying my hardest! Hopefully I'll improve as this story continues!**

**Also, Clara is a bit crude, just warning you now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUaT. Trust me.**

**Also, if you could please review, it would mean a lot! :D**

I woke up with a groan, still extremely tired, while an incessant beeping filled my room. I sat up and growled at my alarm clock before shutting it off.

"Oh thank god it's Friday." I muttered as I got up.

I showered before drying my hair, my natural waves falling to my elbows, and proceeded by putting a bit of makeup on. I then got dressed in ripped skinny jeans, a red undershirt, a red laced tunic with a slim tan belt, grey converses, and my black lace beanie before grabbing a to-go bag of cereal.

I grabbed my backpack and was out the door, walking towards my school. I plugged in my headphones to my phone and began listening to "Just One Yesterday" by Fall Out Boy. I reached the school a couple minutes later, putting my phone in my pocket as I walked inside.

I managed to get to class without Henry or Clara seeing me. I sat down just as the first bell rang. I watched as everyone else filed into class. Eventually, the bell rang again, signaling the beginning of another day of school.

* * *

I walked into the lunchroom, so tired of school, not to mention I only slept a couple hours, having been in Neverland all night.

"Hey Aqua!" My all too chipper friend Vivian said as I went to sit at our table.

"Hey." I replied with a small smile.

"You okay? You seem tired." Lydia, Vivian's twin sister, asked.

"Yea, I just pulled an all-nighter." I replied with a small smile.

That answer seemed to please them, since they dropped the subject.

"Hey, where's Kayla?" I asked, noticing the blonde haired, grey eyed girl wasn't sitting with us.

"She's in Miss Tylene's class making up a quiz." Vivian replied.

I began eating, tuning out the twins' conversation, until one sentence stuck out to me.

"I heard Clara got a boyfriend."

My stomach dropped as my head twisted to look at them.

"Who?" I asked, gulping.

"Henry." Lydia said, solemnly. "I'm sorry."

I didn't want nor need their sympathy.

"Don't apologize. I broke up with him. He cheated on me with Clara." I said the awkward tenseness in the air lingering until I went back to eating and the girls' began conversing again.

I knew he and Clara would get together, yet I still couldn't believe it.

* * *

Finally, the weekend was here, and I couldn't wait to go home "To go to Neverland." A voice in my head said, causing my brain to argue back that I really didn't want to go back yet. But, deep down I knew that there was something about Neverland that drew me in.

"Hey Aqua." Someone practically purred behind me, causing me to tense.

"Clara." I said, practically hissing, not on the best of terms with my sister.

"So, maybe you've heard, but I've got your man." She said before she leaned in and whispered "And something from Henry you could _never_ get." She said before leaning back with a smirk.

I was puzzled at first, but suddenly the pieces fell into place. "No." I whispered in shock.

She laughed before saying "We weren't even dating a day and I got him in bed, while you had him for nine months!"

My sister was a gigantic whore. And that was putting it lightly. She always had a new boyfriend, and was almost always sleeping around with someone. I didn't want her to crush Henry, but Henry crushed me, he wasn't my concern anymore.

"Great for you." I said sarcastically before I continued walking to my apartment, leaving my laughing sister who was calling me a coward and other untrue things.

I walked home, slamming and locking the door. I wasn't going to break down; I was too strong to cry anymore. I simply walked into my room, locking that door. I walked to the window again, throwing it open.

"Peter, I need you!" I shouted, waiting a couple seconds.

"Well, I can't believe you want to come back so soon. After all, you nearly died last time." He said, his lips showing a cross between a smirk and an actual smile.

I ran towards him and hugged him, surprising him greatly. I let go just as fast as I had initiated the hug, looking into his eyes. For a brief second, I could have sworn I had seen disappointment and longing in his eyes, but within the second, it was gone.

"Perhaps I'm seeing things." I thought. After all, Peter Pan wasn't a touchy-feely type of guy. He is a ruthless killing machine who could never care, right?

"Well, let's go." He said, grabbing my hand.

"Wait!" I exclaimed, causing him to turn and look at me.

"This time." I said, taking a breath. "This time, when I go with you, I want to stay. I want to stay forever and I don't want to leave. I'm not happy here, but in Neverland, even when I nearly drowned, I was happy. Please, don't make me come back here." I pleaded, my face twisted in agony, my eyes expressing sorrow. And, in that moment, his face looked almost human. His face twisted slightly in anger, but it wasn't directed towards me.

His face expressed sorrow and pity as well, but his eyes. They expressed pain, and hurt, like someone had ripped his heart out and stolen someone he had loved.

"He looked me dead in the eyes before speaking. "You will never, _never_, have to come back here if you so wish it. I _will _make sure of it.

And suddenly, all his expressed emotions were gone. And he was back to being smug and egotistical.

"Well, off to Neverland." He said, leading me out of my window.

* * *

We landed on the beach; Peter's landing more graceful than mine. His also had a surprising lack of sand to the face. I grabbed Peter's outstretched hand, pulling myself up.

"Thanks." I said, as he smirked at me, saying "No problem, dearie."

We began the trek towards the camp, this time I only tripped a few times rather than every step. Eventually, we walked into camp.

"Everyone!" Peter shouted, gathering all the lost boys' attention. "This is Aquamarine, The new lost girl. I trust you will make her feel welcome." He said. His welcome seemed normal, yet there was an underlying threat to his words that made me tremble a little.

It was as if he were saying "If you harm her, there _will_ be consequences." And I knew there were. After all, Pan had killed two mermaids. Well, technically only one, but I digress.

After Peter's official introduction of me joining the lost boys, all the lost boys went off doing their own thing, again, not really sparing me a glance.

Well, let me show you to your quarters. Peter said, taking my hand and leading me away from the camp. A minute or two later we approached a cottage.

"I made it a bit farther away from the lost boys, figuring you'd want your own space." Peter said.

The cottage was on the smaller side, but it looked stunning, with flowers adorning the sides of the house. It looked as if someone had pulled it out of a fairytale book.

"It's beautiful Peter! Thank you so much!" I exclaimed, hugging him.

"A tour, shall we?" He questioned, leading me inside. The inside was just as beautiful as the outside. The walls were a moss green, and the flooring made of wood from the trees native to Neverland.

I gasped "It's wonderful!" I barely took notice to Peter watching me, but I did notice.

I pushed it to the back of my mind as we toured the place. It had a big living room, and three doors. They led to two rooms and a bathroom. It was a perfect size for one inhabitant.

"Here" Peter said, handing me a bag. "I'll let you get settled. I'll be back to bring you to camp."

As he left, I sat down on the already set up bed. I opened the bag and saw clothes in it, ranging from my clothes from StoryBrooke, to clothes exactly like what the lost boys wore.

I put my clothes in the provided dresser, deciding to change. I changed into blue skinny jeans that were the color of my streaked hair, a green tank top, and a black hoodie with a silver and blue rose on it to go over said tank top. Surprisingly, my makeup had also been in the bag Peter had given me. How he had gotten my clothes and makeup, I would never know.

I fixed my makeup and then sat on my bed, being completely bored. I guess I had fallen asleep since next thing I knew Peter was shaking me awake.

"C'mon Aqua, time to go to camp." Peter said.

"Why are going to camp exactly?" I asked.

"To celebrate the new Lost Girl!" He exclaimed, using an official yet playful tone.

"Okay." I said, taking his hand as he led me back to camp.

When we got to camp, Peter sat me down on a log right next to him. And on his other side was his right-hand man, Felix.

"Hey." I greeted him.

"Hello Aqua." He said all too seriously.

That was the end of our conversation, so I sat back quietly as Peter began to speak.

"Tonight, we celebrate!" Peter shouted, causing all the boys to laugh and holler.

Peter began playing the pipes, the sickeningly sweet, soft sound spread throughout the camp, and suddenly I was losing my train of thought. I watched as all the boys danced and had fun, but I wasn't exactly sure if I wanted to join them.

"Maybe I made a rash decision coming here." I thought, deciding it was a crazy idea I had in the heat of the moment. But, deep down inside, I couldn't help but feel like I belonged here, that by being here I was safe and loved, two things I hadn't felt since…..

"C'mon Aqua, let's dance!" Peter shouted happily over the boys' whooping and hollering, snapping me out of my deep thoughts.

I couldn't help but succumb to my innermost desire to dance with everyone, so I gladly took his hand. And, soon enough, we were spinning around the campfire and laughing away. I hadn't felt happier in this moment with him. Hell, I hadn't felt truly happy like this in a while, even when I was with Henry.

I looked up into his eyes, and a foreign feeling spread through my veins. It felt great. Everyone else may think Peter a monster, but I felt different with him. I felt safe, secure, and wanted with Peter. I took in a sharp breath when I realized exactly what I was feeling. It was a feeling I had longed to feel since I was a small child; the feeling to want someone. I was developing a crush on Peter Pan.

The moment I realized it, I tried to push it away. I had just gotten my heart broken; I wasn't ready to chance it again, let alone with someone like Peter. But, I couldn't deny it. Thinking about his stunning blue grey eyes would tighten my throat, and thinking of him would clench my heart; but it didn't hurt. It honestly felt great. But, Peter would never feel the same, how could he? He may be concerned about me, but that is far from a crush.

My brain began working overtime as I processed this; somehow I was still managing a smile and dancing. It was probably the enchantment on his pipes; the same pipes that lured boys in to become lost boys. But, I was becoming tired quickly, and Peter could tell too.

"Tired, darling?" He questioned.

"A little." I mumbled.

"Let's put you to bed." Peter said, picking me up bridal style before walking towards my quaint little cottage, the boys still partying behind us.

Eventually, we got inside, and Peter put me in my room.

"Uh, I don't have any Pajamas." I said.

"Oh. I guess I forgot. Well, the magic here in Neverland will let even the impossible be possible, as long as you believe. How about you try using magic to conjure some up?" He said.

"Okay." I replied, closing my eyes and imagining holding an emerald green nightgown that matched my eyes.

When I opened my eyes, I gasped as I saw the same dress in my hand.

"Wow, you got the hang of that quickly." Peter said.

"I guess so." I said.

"Well, I'll let you get changed. Goodnight, my Lost Girl. I shall see you in the morning." He said.

"Goodnight Peter." I said, and suddenly, he was gone.

I sighed as I changed into the green dress, thinking of my new realization.

"How am I going to deal with my feelings?" I mumbled, already half asleep, before stumbling into my new bed and falling into a deep sleep.


	4. Fake Out, Make Out

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this new chapter! Also, I would like some more reviews, if it's possible. Thank you to all my previous reviewers, it means a lot to me!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, with the exception of my characters.**

I woke up, nearly screaming when I saw someone looming over me, but quickly realizing who it was.

"Peter! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I nearly shrieked at him.

"Sorry, but you were crying and nearly screaming in your sleep. I thought you were being murdered in here." He said, his voice filled with worry.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said sheepishly, a blush rising to my cheeks.

"What were you dreaming about?" Peter asked with an intense, curious look upon his face.

"I- I don't remember." I said earnestly. When I tried to remember, a gigantic gap formed in my mind.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter, as long as you're safe." He said with a smile that melted my heart. Yet, something in his face told me he wasn't going to take "I don't remember" as a valid answer.

"C'mon, we're going to play a game at camp." Peter said with a smirk, all signs of concern void from his features.

"What kind of game?" I asked hesitantly, gulping a little at his gleeful demeanor.

"A _dangerous _game of Protect the Princess." He said.

My eyes widened at the word dangerous as I looked up at him. His looks seemed harsh, which was foreign to me. Peter had always been kind to me, so his harshness made no sense to me.

I attempted to run. I made it about 4.35 seconds before Peter caught me and ceased my struggles, laughing as he picked me up and carried me to camp.

"This was my worst idea. Both trusting him and coming here!" My mind shrieked at me.

"Everyone! We are going to play protect the princess! You all know what to do! Split into teams!" He demanded. He handed me to Felix, as he and his team began traveling into the woods. I was shocked over the events, watching the green and brown forest, noticing how my body swayed with each step. I was desperate to process the turn of events so I could fight my way out. Eventually, I was snapped out of my dormant state and began struggling, not wanting to get hurt.

"Don't worry Aqua, you won't get hurt. No one ever gets severely injured. I don't know what Pan told you to spook you, but I can assure you, if you stay close to me, you'll be fine." He said, reassuring me as he sat me down. We were currently in a dark cave.

"Thanks for that. I was really worried." I said, blushing slightly. I'm pretty sure I can count Felix as a friend, but I had to be cautious, he does work for Peter, after all.

I looked around at the dank, dreary cave. There were stalagmites and stalactites peppering the cave, and water pooling in random places. Felix and I sat towards the back of the cave, pressed up against the wall. We didn't want to accidentally cast a shadow or make a noise to throw the game.

We stayed in silence for quite a while, until we suddenly heard the escalation of a brawl outside the hidden cave.

"Sh. Stay behind me." Felix whispered, barely audible, before the commotion suddenly stopped. Suddenly Pan walked in.

"We've won." Peter said with a smirk before flicking his hand. Suddenly, Felix was gone, and Peter and I were alone.

Peter began approaching me, a foreign look on his face. I backed up into the wall, Peter getting way too close to me.

"_I've_ won." He stated with a smirk. I recognized what his facial features expressed. The expressed longing, passion, and most importantly, lust. Suddenly, his lips crashed down upon mine. My eyes flew open; I couldn't believe he was kissing me.

Yet, just as quickly as they had flown open, they closed shut. We both began moaning.

Peter pulled away, his face playful, his eyes innocent.

"Not a word to anyone of this." Peter muttered, and suddenly we were in my room. "You should get cleaned up." He said, leaving me alone.

I looked down, noticing somehow I had ended up in Lost Boy clothing. They were probably conjured on by Peter.

I changed into a dark purple dress with black lace covering the dress, and a corset design in the front. It was sleeveless and ended at my knees, flaring out at the bottom. I put on black leggings and my black combat boots, doing my makeup and brushing through my hair.

It wasn't exactly practical, but I figured I could look nice. Maybe Peter would notice.

I realized that it had been quite a while, and Peter hadn't come for me yet. I decided to walk to camp, figuring I could find it. That was a bad mistake. Five minutes of wandering and I realized that I was lost. Every tree, stick, and branch looked exactly the same.

I was still walking, when I approached a little clearing. From afar, I could make out two people. But, as I ventured closer, I saw Peter and some girl talking. I didn't know who she was, but I did see that she was beautiful. I paled in comparison to her. She had blonde hair and hazel eyes.

She was wearing a blue tank top over acid washed short shorts.

"I love you Peter." She stated joyously.

"And I you." He stated, pulling her into a passionate kiss.

I couldn't hold in my sob. I stared at them, feeling unable to move.

They both turned their heads to see me. The girl looked quizzical, while Peter looked scared, and worried. I could only imagine the heartbreak written on my face.

"Aqua, wait." Peter said, reaching towards me.

I turned and ran as fast and far as I could. I ran for what felt like hour, not noticing the fact that the branches were ripping my leggings and scratching my exposed arms.

The only pain I could feel was the stinging sensation in my heart.

Eventually, I came across a little stump, much like the one I found in the Enchanted Forest. I threw myself upon it and began sobbing.

I don't know how long I had been there, but it must have been a while.

"Aqua? A- are you okay?" I recognized the voice of Felix. "How did you even get out this far away from camp?"

I looked up at him, my tear stained face shocking him. It was written all his face.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Well, I was bored, and Peter still wasn't back. I figured I could find my way back to camp, but I got lost. And then I stumbled on Peter and some…. some _bitch_ exchanging I love you's and they began making out. So, I ran away, and ended up here." I explained.

At first Felix stared at me as if I was crazy, but suddenly he had an almost knowing look on his face.

"You like Pan, don't you?" He asked, causing me to sputter.

"Whaaaat?" I questioned pathetically. There was no point in lying.

"Okay, so maybe I do." I said.

"Well, you have to be special to him; he visited you personally, instead of sending his shadow to retrieve you. Plus, you had a choice; to stay or leave. That never happens."

"I guess you're right." I said with a sigh. "What do I do? I feel so…. _embarrassed_ for running away like I did."

"Just talk to him. I'm sure there's an explanation." Felix said, holding his hand out. "Come with me back to camp."

"Okay." I said, taking his hand.

We walked in complete silence for quite some time, but we eventually arrived at camp. But, right before we made ourselves known, Felix stopped me.

"Just talk to him. Be brave, you're a Lost Girl now, Lost Girls are brave." He said, leading me into camp where the others were.

I saw Peter, sitting by his lonesome. I approached him wearily.

"Hey." I said.

"Hello." He replied simply. There was a brief pause.

"Can we talk in private?" I asked, really wanting to fix things with Peter. I realized something serious; I couldn't live without him.

"Sure. Follow me." He said, leading me to his tent. I began blurting out words, trying to form a coherent explanation.

"I'm sorry for running away with no explanation. I just saw you and her and-" He cut me off with a kiss.

My eyes widened before slowly closing. He pulled away and began speaking.

"No. Don't be sorry. I was with that girl because of you."

"Me?" I questioned.

"Yes. I fear if I grow more... _attached_… to you than I already am, you'll be in danger. People would harm you to harm me. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you ever got hurt. I don't know what I'd do without you." He replied, pulling me into a hug.

We stayed in each other's embrace for a while, until there was a question dying to be asked.

"What are we?" I asked.

"I guess boyfriend and girlfriend? I mean, we could always just be complicated, if 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend' is moving things too fast." Peter said, smiling down at me.

I captured his lips again as he lied us down on his bed, which was covered in soft furs and blankets. He kissed me with a passion that created an internal fire that left me tingly. We were having a full out make out session. Again, my loud mouth had to ruin everything.

"Hey, what happened to that girl that you were with in the woods? Who was she" I asked, curious.

"I never formerly caught her name. But, she was expendable if she were to get hurt here. But; I sent her back home after you ran. I couldn't bear to be the one to hurt you, to see the horrified look on hour face. There's only room for one Lost Girl, and she's lying right here next to me." Peter said, capturing my lips yet again.

This was a side of Peter many had yet to see, but I was glad he could be more… _humanlike_… around me, instead of a fearless leader. We could be vulnerable around each other, and that was something I would forever be grateful for.

"Here, let's fix you up." Peter said suddenly, before I took notice to all my scrapes.

Suddenly, they all disappeared, and my leggings were fixed.

"How?" I questioned.

"Magic." Was all he replied before he kissed me again.

* * *

**CLARA POV**

I couldn't believe Henry and his family dragged me here for… _her_. My annoying little sister can't stay out of trouble for five seconds.

Everyone was setting up camp in the middle of nowhere. I distinctly remembered we were in a dangerous, mythical place called Neverland, but again, I couldn't care less where we were. The only thing I cared about was leaving. Everyone was doing their fair part in camp, except for a cloaked figure and I. I was sitting on a tree stump, observing our search group. I could sense that everyone here hated me. Well, everyone except Henry and the previously mentioned figure.

Suddenly, the cloaked figure pulled me out towards the forest, a bit away from the group.

"We need a plan." She whisper hissed.

"Indeed. We need to make her vulnerable, to either keep her here, or for her to die." I said maliciously. I didn't just want my sister to pay; I wanted her to die slowly and painfully. I don't understand how I became this spiteful, I just always was. It seemed… _right_.

"Calm my Clara, we needn't be hotheaded. I believe I have the perfect plan." The cloaked woman began whispering her plan to me, my grin widening with each passing second.

"Oh, I do _so _enjoy where this is going." I said.

"Do you believe you can make this happen?" The woman questioned.

"Yes, _mother_." I replied evilly, my back to her.

"Good. Then let our victory begin." She whispered in my ear.

We walked back to camp, again, no one noticed.

Oh, I was going to _enjoy_ the fall of my sister. She _would _face my wrath. That was a promise.


	5. The Games Begin

**Oh. My gosh! All the feels in the season finale! I cried so much! I'm super depressed, but at least the ending was redeeming, and season 4 is guaranteed! Alas, the clock continues until March…..**

**Anyway, enough ranting! Enjoy the story and please****, REVIEW! **_**HOW ABOUT WE REVIEW THE WORD **_**NEVERQUEEN**_** IN ALL CAPS, AND SEE HOW MANY WE GET? THIS IS OUR NEW MISSION!**_

**Also! Peter Pan IS NOT Rumplestiltskin's father and the season finale NEVER HAPPENED! So Felix, Pan, and Rumple still exist!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

Peter and I were lying atop his bed. He had his arms wrapped around me, making me feel safe and secure.

"I want to try something." I stated suddenly.

"Well, I didn't expect it to go this far, but if you want-"

"Not like that!" I shouted, blushing furiously. "I want to change the color of my streaks." I said, holding up a strand of blue hair. "Is it possible?"

"Yes. Just believe, and it will happen." He replied, watching as I closed my eyes. Slowly but surely, the blue color in my hair had changed to green, matching my eyes.

"You still look stunning." He said, proceeding to kiss me slowly.

The kiss was becoming more intense, both of our moans combining into one glorious sound. But suddenly, there was a knock on Peter's door.

We separated instantly, fixing ourselves as Peter answered the door. Thankfully, it was only Felix, but this was the realization that we could easily found out. And, I seriously doubted Peter wanted to flaunt our complicated relationship.

"Peter, we need you in camp." Felix said urgently. Something was going on, and the way Felix was talking, it wasn't good.

"What?" Peter asked, clearly a bit annoyed. "I'm spending time with Aqua."

"This pertains to her." Felix said, his gaze meeting mine. Peter turned to look at me, a questioning look on his face.

"I swear, I didn't do or touch _anything_." I said, holding my hands up in front of me to gesture I was innocent.

Peter fought a laugh as he asked "What's going on?"

"Henry, his family, and two unknown people are here. They're here for Aqua." He stated.

Peter tensed, becoming serious as I practically ran over to him. He instantaneously wrapped his arms around me as if he were protecting me; and in a way, he was.

"I don't want to go back with them; I don't want them here." I said as Peter kissed the top of my head.

"Don't fret my Queen, they will not lay a finger on you as long as I'm here." He said to reassure me. "Felix, ensure they don't get anywhere near camp. Go spy on them and gather information." Peter ordered.

Felix began to leave, when I shouted "Wait!"

He turned around, looking at me.

"What did the two unknown people look like?" I asked, having a hunch as to who one of them could be.

"One was cloaked; no one could see her face. But, the other one had blonde hair and green eyes; they were the color of yours, actually." Felix said as he turned and left.

I froze. She couldn't be here. She would ruin my life again, more so than she already had. I didn't want her to touch my newfound family, let alone be on the same island as me.

"Aqua!" Peter practically shouted.

"What!" I hissed back. His features softened as he looked upon me. "You were literally speechless for three minutes.

I hadn't realized it had been that long.

"Clara's here." I said, barely above a whisper, tears falling from my eyes.

"Who?" Peter asked.

I looked up at him, tears still streaming down my face.

"The person who made my life hell; my _dear_ sister." I said.

Peter kissed away my tears as he sat us down on the bed.

"She'll never make your life hell again. You belong here, with me. And I'm not going to let her take you away from me." He stated, kissing me.

"Now sleep, my beautiful Queen. You need to rest." He said, lying us down on the bed. We both fell asleep, resting peacefully in each other's arms.

* * *

When I awoke, I found I was alone. I hated feeling alone; it was a reminder of my childhood, a childhood I tried to forget. I walked outside Peter's little hut to see he and Felix talking.

"What's going on?" I interrupted.

"It's confirmed. Emma, Snow, Charming, Regina, Hook, Baelfire, Henry, Clara, and Eris are here."

I inhaled sharply. Something in the back of my mind was recalling the name Eris, I just couldn't figure out what the name meant.

"Are you alright?" Peter asked, concern lacing his voice.

"I'm fine." I said, after breathing deeply for a couple moments.

Peter's gaze lingered over me a few more moments before turning back to Felix. "Keep me updated."

Peter led me back to his hut, laying us down on his bed again.

"I'm surprised the dark one didn't come." Peter murmured.

"I'm not. He and Belle have a new child to take care of." I replied.

"Really?" He said, my words sparking his interest.

We both fell silent, the quiet atmosphere feeling peaceful; an uncommon thing in Neverland.

"What did your sister do to you?" Peter asked suddenly.

I inhaled sharply, stunned by his sudden question.

"Why do you want to know?" I questioned, finally regaining my ability to speak.

"I'm curious." He replied, brushing his lips against my forehead.

"She made me treat her as if she was a princess, and I was forced to be her maid. I did too much for her. I let her rule my life, because I thought that was how families were supposed to be. But, I found out that what Clara did wasn't right, and I stood up to her. She abandoned me, made me fend for myself after that. I was only eleven, and I had to live on my own and support myself. I try to keep my contact limited with her, but that was until she stole my boyfriend away from me." I said.

"Who was your boyfriend?" Peter asked again, tensing a bit.

I looked up at him. "His name is Henry. And he's on the island looking for me." I said.

I began to remember something, something about Henry. I easily remembered it was the day I met Henry.

* * *

**14 Months Ago**

I was on a tree branch, enjoying the quiet peacefulness of the day. I had been there for quite a few hours, observing the beauty of the forest. It was a bit lonely, but it never really bothered me. I was an outcast and an orphan, so lonely was my thing.

Suddenly, I heard two voices below me. I looked to see a man in his twenties and a boy who looked my age. The man had brown eyes and dirty blonde hair, while the boy had dark brown eyes and dark brown hair.

They had stopped below me, the man saying something about practicing there.

I had begun panicking; I didn't want them to know I was there. But, I also didn't want to impede their private little game.

But, for my benefit, I chose the latter option. They were practicing archery and swordsmanship, and I watched as they skillfully battled against each other.

I hadn't realized that I had been leaning so far over, watching intensity, that when the older man swing and missed, the vibrations from the sword hitting the tree made me fall.

I fell with a scream, expecting to hit the ground and injure myself, yet the sickening crack and pain never came.

I opened my eyes to see I was in the boys arms.

"Well, it seems you've most literally fallen for me." The boy said. "My name is Henry."

"Aquamarine." I said, blushing at his previous joke.

"Hi, I'm David." The man said, smiling warmly at me.

"Well, nice to meet you two. I'll just go, I wouldn't find it appropriate to hinder your practice." I stated, beginning to walk off.

Henry grasped my hand, turning me around to face the two men.

"Nonsense, it would be rude of us to not let you partake." David said, almost like a real prince.

"Do you want to join us in practice, please?" Henry asked.

Something about that boy drew me in, but I still felt it wrong to join. I guess since I was alone, being in a group was foreign, and therefore, terrifying.

"I- I couldn't." I said, a bit uncertain.

"Please, it'd be our pleasure." David had said, handing me a sword.

"Alright then." I said as we began practicing and joking around.

Unbeknownst to the boys, I was very excelled in the art of combat. I had beaten Charming and Henry before they even knew we had begun fighting.

I didn't know it then, but that was the last day of me being alone. From then on, I had found a family to belong to, and around five months later, Henry and I had gone on our first date.

* * *

**Present Day**

**Clara's POV**

I smiled at Henry across camp, he immediately smiled back. He was too easy to fool. It just took a little magic and the right words.

I inwardly smirked at my victory. I was one step closer to the destruction of my sister. I couldn't wait to watch her crumble and fall. I wanted her to suffer, like I did when I was stuck in the orphanage with her by accident, when I lost my crowning title. It was all Aqua's fault, and it always would be.

Everyone was packing up, and this time, they needed my help.

Eventually, we all had our things packed, and we were off to find my ungrateful and annoying pest of a sister.

"Alright, we need to head south." Emma said, leading us south towards where Aqua would be. I suddenly got the uneasy feeling as if I were being watched.

I looked around on the ground and in the tree line. There was no movement, no bodies. It was practically dead silent.

I brushed it off as being paranoid that someone would figure out my motives. I walked gracefully next to Henry. Listening as he began to speak.

"You're a nice sister, going to find Aqua. I'm sure she's suffering. Pan probably has her locked in a cage somewhere, cold and alone." He said, looking at the ground solemnly.

'Dammit, why didn't I think of a cage? Oh well, with what I have planned, Aqua will be wishing to go back with Pan.' I thought, knowing Henry would never know the truth of my motives.

Suddenly, a ring of boys surrounded us. They all had their weapons raised, so we raised ours back.

"Hello again." A blonde boy with a face covered in scars said with a smile. "Did you miss us?" He asked, being extremely cocky.

"Give us Aqua, and we'll leave." Charming said, surprisingly level-headed.

"Sorry, I can't do that. She's here by choice, so I would leave if I were you." The boy said, causing everyone to gasp before the boys blew a yellow powder into our faces.

Suddenly, I felt drowsy, and collapsed, just like the others.

* * *

When I awoke, it was just my mother and I.

I groggily stood up, rubbing my eyes before facing my mother.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Away from the others. Since my magic is strong, I awoke before anyone else. For our plan to work, we can't have them around." She said, looking down at me.

I smirked "Finally, we can get what we want."

She smiled down at me. "I'm proud of you Clara, these years away haven't changed you one bit." She said, causing me to practically glow in happiness. She began speaking again.

"I heard Pan likes games. So, let's play." My mother stated.

"I don't understand." I said, confused.

"Our little Aqua has fallen in love with the 'mighty' Pan." My mother said, a smile gracing my face as all the puzzle pieces fell into place.

I smirked evilly. "Let's play."


	6. Lovely Family Reunion

**Hello! So, there is an M rated part in this chapter. I have it marked in BOLD lettering, so if you don't want to read, skip over it.**

**Please review, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own my Character's. That's it.**

* * *

"_Henry_ was your boyfriend?" Peter asked, shocked.

"Yes." I replied.

"He broke your heart." He growled, recalling my words when he took me to Neverland permanently. "I'll kill him for that."

"Don't, please?" I pleaded; my eyes were sincere as I stared into his grey blue ones.

With a sigh, he finally replied with "fine. Only for you."

I kind of liked the control I had over Peter's actions. It proved he did care what I thought.

I kissed him passionately; thankful he spared Henry's life. But, Peter is unpredictable. Who knows what he has planned.

He kissed me back with equal passion, laying us down, instantly connecting his mouth to my neck.

Our moans were mingling into one erotic sound.

"We should go somewhere more private. God forbid Felix or another lost boy walks in and we scar them for life. "I whispered in his ear, earning a chuckle from him.

"Only for you, dearie." He said, and suddenly, we were on my bed in my cabin.

His hands began roaming over my body, exploring and memorizing every detail.

I let my hands press against his chest, feeling his muscles through his shirt.

Again, we moaned, and they escalated into practical yells of ecstasy.

If just our loving touches could do that, I could only imagine how it would feel as he made love to me.

**M rating (children, look away!)**

He pulled away for just a second to rip my dress and boots off of me, leaving my in just my undergarments. Quickly, I took his shirt off as he worked on his pants and shoes.

"Well _someone's_ eager." I joked.

"I'm on an island with only boys, what did you expect?" He said as he raised an eyebrow at me.

I melted. He was perfect; absolutely perfect.

"Fair point." I said as I pulled him into a kiss.

We pulled the rest of our clothes off, piling them on my floor.

His hands roamed my naked body, kissing in the junction between my neck and shoulder.

I moaned, this felt too good to be true. But, this was true, Peter and I.

"Oh Peter." I gasped as he bit down.

He fit himself at my entrance.

"Peter." I said, causing him to look at me. "I'm still a virgin." I said, blushing a little.

"Aw, no rough sex for a while?" He questioned, mocking disappointment.

I laughed, despite the nervousness coming off me in waves.

Slowly, he pushed in. It felt uncomfortable, him being a bit on the bigger side.

As he pushed in, the pain began to fill me. I knew it would hurt my first time, Kayla had told me all about her first time with her boyfriend, and so it wasn't a huge shock.

What was a huge shock were the tears that sprung from my eyes.

Peter quickly kissed away my tears, whispering "I'm sorry it hurts."

I wanted to tell him there wasn't anything to be done, but I was afraid that if I opened my mouth, I'd shriek in pain.

Eventually, he was fully sheathed in, but refrained from moving, letting me adjust.

Eventually, the pain subsided and I gave Peter the okay to move.

He started off slow, letting me get used to the feeling, and eventually, the inkling of pain was replaced with pure pleasure.

I began to moan and gasp at the wonderful sensations, Peter following in suite.

"Oh Peter." I gasped as his thrusts became harder and faster.

"Oh god, Aqua, you're so beautiful." Peter said.

After a while, Peter's thrusts became messy and erotic, slamming into me at a random pace. I could tell he was nearing his end.

Our grunts and groans were becoming louder, practically shouting each other's names.

"Oh Aqua!" He shouted. With one more thrust, he exploded within me, exploding myself just after.

"Peter!" I yelled as I finished.

**M rating over (Children, you can look again!)**

Peter practically collapsed on me. We were silent for a while, trying to catch our breaths.

"You're amazing love." He said, lying on his back next to me.

"You're not bad yourself." I replied with a sleepy smile.

"Sleep darling, you're tired." He said, kissing me softly.

Eventually, we both fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms with the sheet pulled up to our shoulders.

I knew this was it; I never wanted to go back. There was no doubt in my mind that I belonged here with Peter. We belonged together.

* * *

I woke up to a slight pain between my legs, though it was to be expected. What wasn't expected was Peter missing from my cabin.

I stood up, grateful the pain wasn't bad at all; I could handle a little soreness.

I got dressed in a strapless red plaid dress that ended mid-thigh.

I put on black skinny jeans and my red converses before putting on a bit of makeup.

I lifted up my green- streaked hair and turned it red before walking out of my cabin.

Thankfully, I found my way to camp without getting lost. I saw Peter sitting on a log with Felix. Felix was saying something to Peter, and Peter seemed to tense up.

I decided to walk over to them. "Hey." I greeted.

Peter seemed to relax, seeing me near him.

"Excuse me. I'll leave you two alone. Nice seeing you, Aqua." Felix said as he walked off, leaving Peter and I to ourselves.

"Sorry about leaving you this morning. I had to handle the lost boys, and you looked so peaceful sleeping." Peter said with a small smile directed towards me.

"It's fine." I said, kissing his cheek.

"How're you feeling?" Peter asked.

"I feel a little sore, but it's nothing I can't handle." I said with a small smile, causing Peter to chuckle a bit.

"I assume I did a good job then?" Peter questioned, raising his eyebrow in a devilishly handsome way. **(We all know what I'm talking about.)**

"The best." I said with a smile as he pulled me into a deep kiss.

He pulled away suddenly as the lost boys began to approach the camp.

After they were all there, Peter stood.

"Let's play 'Rescue the Princess'. After all, some of you wanted a rematch." Peter announced, sending a pointed look at Felix, causing me to giggle quietly.

"Alright! Split into teams!" Peter yelled out. Peter grabbed my hand and led me over to Felix.

"Take care of her." Peter said.

"With my life." Felix replied as our team ran into the forest.

I looked back at Peter, giving him a small smile before the forest blocked my view.

Felix and I dodged trees and roots, and climbed hills, trying to find the best spot to hide.

Eventually, we reached an underground alcove. Felix led me down before jumping down after me. He re-sealed the entrance with sticks and leaves, but leaving some gaps for light to peak through.

We sat in silence for a while, but the silence was maddening, so I spoke up.

"So, Felix…. How are you?" I asked, attempting to make small talk.

He gave me a 'really?' Look before deciding to humor me.

"I'm doing fine."

It was eerily silent, until we heard a scuffle outside.

"Wait here." Felix said, climbing out of our secret bunker.

I waited one minute, expecting Felix to come back. One minute slowly turned into three, and I was starting to become worried, the silence frightening.

Suddenly, my body tensed before levitating and flying out of the bunker and into the clearing.

I drifted back to the ground, seeing Felix and a few other lost boys knocked out on the forest floor.

"Wha-" I questioned, not even getting the words out before I felt someone restrain me, their hands slowly tightening around my neck.

"Hello Aqua, miss me?" A sickeningly sweet voice purred into my ear. I froze, chocking as my lings tried to breath.

"No." I rasped out. She would hurt Peter; she would tear my new life away.

Clara had found me; and she wasn't going to give up, she would always try to eliminate my happy ending.

I saw another woman walk into my line of eyesight. She wore a purple, fancy dress that was embedded with jewels. She wore a black cloak with the hood down. She had blonde hair and green eyes; she was the spitting image of Clara.

"Hello darling, my name is Eris." She said smirking at me. "I am the Queen of the Summer Mountains in the Enchanted Forest, and I am your mother."

My eyes widened; this lady was supposedly my mother.

Eris seemed wicked, and was not at all what I dreamed my mother would be.

Suddenly, I saw someone walk out of the forest.

My eyes widened bigger, realizing this was a trap. A trap for Peter.

"Run!" I tried yelling, but all that came out was a strangled whimper.

"Eris, what a 'lovely' surprise. How about you tell Clara to let Aqua go, then _leave _my island and _never_ return." He said with a venomous glare.

"How about no?" Eris said, shooting an arrow out of seemingly nowhere at Peter.

I cried out to the best of my abilities, chocking on a sob as a tear ran down my face.

But, to my shock, he gripped the arrow; it just inches from his heart.

I let out a shaky breath that I hadn't realized I was holding; I was glad he was okay.

"Haven't you learned anything?" He glared. If looks could kill, Eris would be dead, revived, than killed again.

"I have indeed, that's why I didn't coat the tip in squid ink." Eris glared as a blue tinted glowed from his hand and spread throughout his body.

"Now, you die." Eris said before turning to me.

"Aqua darling, watch as the life drains from his eyes; watch as I kill the thing you love most."

I didn't understand why Eris hated me.

"No, please." I rasped, Clara's grip on my neck still strong.

Tears began rapidly falling down my face as I stared into Peter's eyes. He had been looking at me when the ink had spread to his head.

Eris walked closer to Peter, her hand glowed a yellow tint. She was going to rip his heart out.

"No!" I shrieked as Clara was knocked back and Eris was frozen still.

I breathed a bit before sprinting towards Peter. I closed my eyes and believed he was free from the squid ink. I opened my eyes to find Peter able to move again.

"How-" Peter began asking before I shushed him.

"No time for questions, come on!" I said, willing the lost boys, Peter and I back to camp safely.

We were suddenly back at camp, all the Lost Boys piled on the ground, Peter and I were standing amidst them.

I heard Peter growl. "I can't believe Eris came back."

I gulped and tensed.

"What, love?" Peter asked, a quizzical look appearing on his perfect face.

"Eris… Eris said she's… my mother." I said, looking up into his eyes, fear etched onto my face as he froze.

My emotions were clear on my face, which rarely happens. I was frightened and confused. All I wanted to do was go back to last night, when Peter wrapped me in his arms and refused to let go.

* * *

**Clara's POV**

My mother and I were on the move, Aqua's spell having worn off.

"How did she do that? She isn't even skilled at magic." I asked my mother; my beloved Queen. I worshipped Eris, and would bend backwards to please her.

"She may not practice magic, but she is powerful; too powerful. She's dangerous, a hazard." My mother replied, glaring into space. She was angry we had lost, she didn't like losing.

"My Queen, did you know Peter?" I questioned, remembering Peter's previous words.

"Once, when I was a little girl, I spent a bit of time here in Neverland with the Lost Boys. But, I grew tired of Peter's rule. When I tried to take over, I was banished, and then became the Queen of the Summer Mountains, as my birthright decreed." My mother replied, summing up her story in three short sentences.

It looks as if the game has just gotten interesting.


	7. Remembering Revenge

**Hey everyone! Merry Christmas! I hope you all enjoyed the holidays!**

**Quick question; Do you what to see a Felix/Eris M scene as to how Clara was conceived?**

**Or, would you like me to do a whole other story after The NeverQueen on Eris, Clara, and Aqua's past to clear things up for you readers?**

**Please, review any questions or ideas you have, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own OCs.**

Peter looked down at me, surprise lingering in his eyes.

"She's your _what_?" Peter said, his voice strangled.

"My mother." I replied.

"Well, that explains why magic comes easily to you." Peter said.

"I don't understand." I said, looking at him quizzically.

"Eris is extremely skilled at magic. Her magic skills run in your blood, making you skilled in magic despite your lack of practice in it." Peter explained, causing my jaw to drop.

"Is that how I stopped Eris and Clara from hurting you?" I asked.

"Yes. Your strong feelings for me activated your magic, so you could prevent them for harming me." Peter said, pulling me into a hug.

Almost all my questions were answered. All but one.

"Peter, how did you know Eris?" I asked, looking up into his eyes.

"When your mother was younger, around your age, she came to Neverland. She… she fell in love with one of the lost boys, that's the only reason she stayed for as long as she did. One day, she wanted power, and she was determined to get it. She tried to overthrow me, but we defeated her and banished her back to her realm." Peter said.

"Peter, who did she fall in love with?" I asked, looking up hesitantly.

"It wasn't me, if that's where your concern lies." He said, causing me to sigh in relief.

Peter chuckled. "No, she fell in love with Felix."

I tensed. "She broke his heart, didn't she?" I asked.

"Yes." He said, before hugging me for dear life. "Promise me something."

"Anything." I said.

"You'll never leave me." Peter said, causing me to kiss him slowly.

"I couldn't even if I wanted too. I would spend eternity with you." I said before kissing him.

"For Felix's sake, don't tell him Eris is here. It would break his heart." Peter mumbled.

"Agreed." I mumbled back before wrapping my arms around Peter.

Peter lied us down on the bed, keeping his arms wrapped around me.

"Rest, love, you've had a rough day." He said, kissing my forehead.

Soon enough, my breathing became steady, and I fell asleep.

* * *

**Clara's POV**

"How did you manage to live here?" I questioned, looking distastefully at the forest.

"I endured it to be with the person I truly loved here." Eris said, looking at me.

"A lost boy. His name is Felix. My darling Clara, I must tell you something." She said, stopping to face me.

"What is it my Queen?" I questioned.

"Your father isn't Aqua's father. I was pregnant when I was banished from Neverland." Eris said, causing me to freeze.

"Is… is Felix my father?" I questioned, looking up at her.

"Yes my darling. But, I convinced my husband that you were his daughter, to protect you." My mother stated, before turning around and walking again.

I walked behind her silently, processing the information.

I realized my whole life with my 'father' was a lie. Now I understood why he always favored Aqua. Despite my mother tricking him, deep down he knew something wasn't right, he knew I wasn't his.

* * *

**Aqua's POV**

I woke up sweating and panting, Peter's worried form hovering right next to me.

"Aqua, you were screaming again, what's wrong?" Peter asked, pulling my shaking body into a loving embrace.

"I… I can't remember." I stated; my nightmare a hazy mess in my brain. Tears began streaming down my face, fear overcoming me.

"Don't cry, love, you're okay, I'm here." Peter whispered in my ear, trying to reassure me with sweet nothings. A shiver ran up my spine, his words sending a pleasant chill.

"I know I'm safe with you." I whispered back as he kissed me slowly.

"Are you sure you can't remember anything?" Peter asked, waiting for me to think.

"Wait, I remember something." I stated after a few moments.

"What?" Peter asked, urgency detected in his tone.

There… was a little girl. She looked just like me. There was a lot of beheading. And… a girl got her heart ripped out. I feel like I knew that girl…" I trailed off, spacing in an out of sanity.

"It can't be though; I lived in an orphanage until I was eleven. I never had a family. The girl in my dream, she was about six; she had a family, she was happy. There was no way she could be me." I said. Said dream didn't feel like one; it almost felt like a memory.

"Let me see something." Peter said, his hands beginning to glow a yellow color. Suddenly, they shot at my head. I heard a buzzing, but as quickly as it started, it stopped. "I was right." Peter said, looking into my eyes.

"What?" I questioned, curiosity burning through my body.

"Your memories were blocked with a spell. I managed to undo the spell thankfully, so your memories should come back. They just need to be triggered." Peter said.

I hugged Peter, thankful he somewhat got my memories back. "I just want to remember." I mumbled into his chest.

"But what if remembering brings you pain? I can't stand to see you in pain." Peter muttered back.

"The pain is better than being ignorant to the world. I don't want my life to be a lie." I said.

Eventually I let go of him, watching as he played with my fingers.

"Do you want to go hunting with Felix and me?" Peter asked suddenly.

I was taken aback at his somewhat random bluntness, but I quickly recovered.

"Sure, I'd love to." I replied, showing a winning smile to prove I was enthusiastic to go with them.

"Well, we kind of have to go now." Peter stated, and out of character sheepishness overtaking his features.

"PETER! I'm not dressed to go hunting!" I shrieked.

"Well, I can help with that." Peter said, rolling his eyes.

With a puff of purple smoke, my current clothes were folded on Peter's bed, and I was dressed in a feminine version of Lost Boy clothes.

"I'll get them to your room later." Peter said before pulling me into his chest, leading me outside.

We approached Felix who looked up at us.

"I'm taking Aqua with us, I hope you don't care." Peter said.

Felix put a smirk on his face before saying "I don't care if she comes along. After all, I've heard she's damn good with a bow." Felix said.

I smiled a little, remembering the shocked look on his face whenever I hit a bull's-eye on every target at archery practice.

Peter turned to me, his eyebrows raised playfully "And I didn't know this because…" He trailed off.

"You never asked." I said, winking at him, causing Felix to attempt to stifle a chuckle at our antics.

He failed. Miserably.

There must have been something about his fearless leader acting normal that was hilarious.

"Alright, are we going or not?" I asked playfully, looking up at Peter.

"Fine." Peter said, shrugging. I loved the effect I had on Peter. I could make him seem more… human.

We each grabbed a bow and headed toward the forest, Peter grasping my hand. We walked in silence for a while, stalking the animal trails left in the forest.

Eventually, we came across a lone deer. Felix raised his bow, but I was quick to aim it at the ground.

"Please, allow me." I said with a smirk, raising my already loaded bow.

I shot, the arrow soaring through the sky. It hit my target precisely, causing the deer to fall on the ground.

I looked to see Felix and Peter staring at me, jaws slack.

"Close your mouths, you'll catch flies." I said, closing their jaws for them simultaneously.

I stalked towards the deer as I heard Felix behind me say "I told you she was good."

"The best, actually." I said, looking behind me.

I'm not usually this cocky; obviously I'd been spending too much time with Peter.

We all reached the deer, Peter picking the deer up for me.

"What a gentleman." I muttered sarcastically under my breath as Peter shot me a glance, telling me he heard me.

But suddenly, the deer was gone; vanished into thin air.

"What?" I questioned, utterly confused.

"I sent it back to camp with magic." Peter said, Felix stifling a chuckle at my stupidity.

"Well bippity boppity boo then." I said sarcastically, narrowing my eyes with a fake smile towards Peter.

"Well, somebody's feisty today." Peter said, replying with and equal gesture and fake smile.

Suddenly, we heard someone fall behind us. We both whipped around quickly. I was going to make a snarky comment about Felix feinting at the sight of me and my beauty, but I held my tongue when I saw the bruise and trickle of blood on a passed out Felix's forehead.

I heard an evil chuckle behind me, so we both turned back around. I saw Eris and Clara behind me.

"Oh great." I thought.

I gasped, remembering something. It was the entirety of my nightmare I was recurrently having.

* * *

**Flashback**

**Third Person POV**

**10 years ago**

Aqua had snuck out of the castle. Again. She always did this, leaving for about an hour. She snuck out to the family orchards, where no one would see her.

She changed from her fancy emerald green dress into slacks and an old shirt before she begun to do backflips.

Aqua was an active child; she also had one wish, to be like other girls. She wanted to be normal. She didn't want people to bow to her when she walked into the room; she wanted to be equal. Aqua was a smart girl for how young she was; too smart for her mother's liking. Her mother thought her a threat.

Aqua began doing cartwheels and backflips, climbing trees too. She didn't notice her sister, Clara, watching, and evil grin on her face.

Clara ran off towards the castle, quickly informing her mother of her sister's antics. The queen, a cruel, heartless woman, demanded the girl home immediately, wanting to punish her.

But the King, a sweet, innocent man, told the queen he would take care of it. He traveled into the orchards, easily finding his daughter.

He watched from the shadows as his daughter acted like a true kid, a smile forming on his face. All he wanted was his youngest daughter to be happy.

Eventually, he made himself known.

"Aqua." He stated.

"Oh, papa!" Aqua exclaimed, turning towards him. "I'm so sor-" She begun, stopping as her father held his hand up.

"Do not be sorry. All I've ever wanted was for you to be happy. And you are here. I want you to keep being happy. Please, my dear, don't let anyone take your happiness, for you deserve to be happy." The King said, pulling her into his side, picking up her bag of royal clothing, and walking towards the castle.

"You… aren't angry with me?" Aqua asked timidly.

"Of course not my dear. In fact, I'm overjoyed you can be happy, even though you are stuck in a stuffy castle." He said, tickling her side, Aqua erupting into giggles.

"Your mother doesn't want you out here anymore, but I think we should take walks out here. You can have fun, and I can protect you. Your mother will never know. Do we have an agreement?" The King stated, looking down at the spitting image of him.

"Yes papa." She replied with a smile as they walked into the castle. He led her to her room, making sure she arrived safely.

Just before Aqua closed the door, her father spun her around to look at him. He knelt down to her height, looking her in the eyes.

"I love you Aqua, never forget that. No matter what." He said, kissing the child's forehead.

"I love you too papa." She replied as she shut the door and her father walked away.

Aqua changed into a dark blue dress before reading one of her favorite books. It was about a girl who lived in an orphanage, who got a wish. But, the wish spun out of control. After all, magic comes with a price.

Suddenly, Clara danced into the room, looking extremely happy.

"Why are you happy?" Aqua questioned, glaring at her sister. She never did like the older girl.

"Father is dead." She said, grinning wildly at Aqua.

Aqua stood for a few seconds, comprehending what her sister said, before rushing out of the room.

She didn't believe Clara. Her father couldn't be dead; she had just seen him a few hours ago.

But, as she rushed to her parent's room, she saw all the doctors, and stopped. She timidly walked into the room, wanting to see her father. She saw him atop the bed; he looked like he was sleeping.

Aqua couldn't take looking at his pale and limp body. She rushed out of the room, tears streaming down her face. She didn't take notice to her mother's horrifying grin that matched her sister's.

The only person who she truly cared about had been ripped from her. And as the realization set in, the girl began sobbing uncontrollably, alone in her room.

As the days went by, her town began crumbling. The queen's rule was horrific. But it wasn't for a few weeks until the sweet innocent six year old had to watch something completely grisly happen, having no power to stop it.

The beheadings. This is where most of nightmares were centered. These were the scenes that haunted every fiber of her being.

The first beheading she ever watched was of a middle aged man, accused of stealing. Aqua screamed as the guillotine came down. She screamed even more as she saw the headless body and the head a few feet away.

She screamed that night, the image never leaving her brain.

The next few weren't as bad, Eris, the Queen, threatening to send her to the dungeon if she screamed again.

Aqua only whimpered, but eventually, all emotion was void of Aqua's face. She didn't even flinch as people died just a few feet away from her.

One day though, Aqua was looking at her father's death reports, needing answers. She wanted to know how he died. She wanted to know so she could understand. She hated being kept in the dark about information.

She eventually found what she was looking for. He died of poison. But, Aqua knew who killed him, it wasn't an assassin.

It was her mother.

Aqua went to her mother's chamber; they were alone.

"You killed my father." Aqua said, suddenly very brave.

"He got in my way." Eris said, not denying it.

Aqua just glared at Eris.

"Tell anyone, and I will kill them, and send you to a personal hell." Eris said, smirking cruelly at the little girl. She had always hated Aqua, she was never planned, and she was a flaw. A flaw Eris would remove in good time.

Aqua gasped, running out of her mother's room. She was afraid.

The months went by, Aqua never saying a word, until one day, it slipped.

Aqua and her friend, Guinevere, were talking, and she accidentally told the eight year old.

But of course, Eris overheard.

Eris quickly tied Aqua to a beating pole in the castle, a guard holding poor Guinevere.

"I warned you." Eris said, walking towards Guinevere.

Aqua begun whimpering, saying things like "Let her go, please, I'll be good."

"Too late." Eris said, digging her hand into the eight year old's chest.

She pulled out her beating heart before proceeding to crush it slowly.

"NO!" Aqua screamed, crying as ash fell from Eris's hand and Guinevere fell limp.

Clara appeared, untying Aqua, but holding her firmly as Eris pulled out a clear bean.

"You need to leave." Eris stated before sending a yellow dust towards Aqua.

Aqua suddenly couldn't remember anything as her mother threw the bean down.

"Goodbye dear." Eris stated as Aqua fell in.

What wasn't planned was Aqua dragging Clara down into the portal with her.

When the girls woke up, they were in an orphanage, and only Clara remembered everything.

* * *

**Present Day**

**Aqua's POV**

"Aqua, are you okay?" Peter asked.

"I remember." I stated, slightly out of breath. I looked up slowly, glaring at Eris. "And you will pay."


	8. Mother Dearest

**Hello again! I decided to update a little early! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**PLEASE, Review! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own my OC's. That's it.**

* * *

"Awe, do you finally remember who you are?" Eris asked in a mocking tone.

"Took you long enough, _bitch_." Clara said, glaring angrily.

Peter stepped forward then, but I threw my hand forward.

"No. This is _my_ battle, I want them to see that I'm not who they think I am anymore." I stated, glaring at Eris and Clara, who were currently laughing.

Eris whispered something to Clara, causing Clara to nod her head and say "okay."

Suddenly, Clara lunged at Peter, starting a fight between the two.

"Finally, just you and me, _disappointment_." Eris said, staring me down.

"I am not a disappointment; I never was and never will be." I replied, startling Eris. She assumed I would break down crying like when I was a child.

'Not anymore.' I thought.

I could tell Eris was beginning to unravel; she was losing her calm demeanor. He mission to destroy me would be harder than she thought.

She was just clueless on one fact; I was indestructible.

"You weren't this strong as a child. Especially when your father died." She said, grinning as I gasped, a tear threatening to drop.

I held it in though; she wouldn't get the satisfaction of seeing me cry anymore.

"No, crying made me strong. It made me human. You can't feel, and that is what made you weak. No one ever loved you. They were just afraid." I stated.

"Says the girl who bent backwards for my affection. I was a damn good mother to you, you ungrateful brat. I was always there for you!" Eris was screaming, so I screamed back.

I barely noticed Clara tied to a tree, Peter standing near her.

"You're the hypocritical, ungrateful bitch here! You were never there! My friends had mothers who did things with them like go shopping or to be girly with! While they had fun, I was stuck on the sidelines! It was awkward and horrible! And you have no remorse whatsoever! The only person you care about is yourself! Even caring about Clara was a stretch for you!"

"I did what I did because I loved you." She replied. I could sense the mocking in her voice.

I felt true anger then. My pupils turned red, my hair whipping in the swirling winds. I felt my feet leave the ground as I levitated. I began shrieking at the top of my lungs at her then.

"Love? You never loved me! You abandoned me! You were never there for me! You abandoned me and left me to fend for myself! I was only seven! I had to grow up to take care of myself since Clara abandoned me too! She hates me, just like I hate you! I want you exorcised from my life! I want you to never to return to my home here in Neverland. I am happy, and you are no longer welcome!"

Peter and some of the lost boys, who curiously found us, were staring at me now.

My mother smirked at me before replying.

"You're right. I did abandon you; because I'm heartless and ruthless. I disowned you when you were seven. You were a disappointment. When Clara was born, she was beautiful and special. You were born a pain. You were a mistake, my worst mistake, actually. I've always loved Clara, but you? You were never good enough. Clara was the wanted child. Now, I hope you live the rest of your days knowing that you are an imbecile and will never be good enough. No one will ever love you. You're an ugly whore who I should have aborted before you were born."

And with that, she turned to leave.

"NO!" I shrieked, opening a portal. "You are FOREVER banished!" I yelled as Eris was being pulled into the portal.

"I'll be back, you bitch!" Eris screamed, the portal closing as she was sucked in.

My anger eventually subsided, leaving Neverland a mess. I went back to normal and floated to the ground before collapsing to my knees. Peter kneeled next to me and held me as I began to sob. All the pain of being abandoned, up until Henry and I breaking up caught up, was engulfing me in an ocean of sadness.

Eris was right. I was an ugly mistake who should have never existed. Yet as Peter and I sat there, I began to think that maybe she could have been wrong. But the one line stuck to me that created the most doubt in my head _"No one could ever love you…"_

Peter, who was lovingly stroking my hair, began to speak.

"Aqua. She was wrong about everything. You are a sweet, lovely girl that I'm glad I met in the woods all those days ago. You weren't a mistake, and you're definitely not ugly. I love your sense of style and all your little quirks, like how when you're content you twirl your hair or how when you're nervous you pace and ramble about random things. I also love the way that you never give up, no matter how bleak the situation seems. But your mother was wrong about one thing. Someone could love you. And I know because, Aqua, I love you. I love you more than you could ever know."

Peter dried my eyes as I looked up at him.

"I love you too Peter." I whispered as we both leaned in. Our lips met in a passionate kiss. He deepened the kiss, pulling me into his lap. I was overjoyed that I had finally found my true love.

It wouldn't last long though.

"I fear your rescue party is nearing us." Peter said, looking around.

He and I realized there wasn't any time left to run.

"No, please don't let them take me away from you, please." I begged, feeling like a scared little girl. But in a way, I was.

"I will never, NEVER let anyone hurt you again." Peter stated, placing a chaste kiss on my forehead.

Suddenly, I heard a voice behind us.

"Step away from Aqua." A man's voice ordered. I recognized it all too well.

They had found us.

"Charming please, let me-" I was cut off.

"Come on Aqua, we need to get you home, he's dangerous." Snow said urgently as Hook, Bae, Emma, and Charming surrounded Peter.

Regina and Snow came behind me, gripping my arms tightly. Henry went to untie Clara.

I watched as they managed to get Peter with the squid ink. It was too easy, Peter not being in his right mind. He was worried they would hurt me.

I watched as they hurt Peter, slashing him with swords, damaging him enough to not be able to follow us.

But they didn't kill him.

I began struggling against Regina and Snow's grip.

"No! Don't touch him! I love him! Please!" I screamed, begging for them to let me go as tears streamed down my face.

I acted rabidly, trying to achieve freedom. But, Regina placed a cuff on my wrist, preventing me from using magic. So, I did the next best thing.

I kicked, scratched, bit, and punched to the best of my ability.

But, I never broke eye contact with Peter.

"You need to sleep." Regina said, blowing something in my face. I recognized it as poppy powder.

"No, please." I said, suddenly becoming exhausted. My attacks were becoming weaker as I began slipping in and out of consciousness, mumbling about how I needed Peter.

"Fight it Aqua! Please!" Peter yelled, trying to break free of the squid ink.

"I'm sorry, I love you Peter." I mumbled, too quiet for anyone to hear. Yet, somehow, Peter heard me.

The last thing I saw was Peter fighting against magic ink before I lost consciousness, falling limp into Snow and Regina's arms.

* * *

When I awoke, I was in a bed. I had no clue where I was, but I knew I was back in StoryBrooke. I could see the clock tower out of the window.

I heard the door open, so I averted my gaze to see who it was.

To my surprise, Regina was standing in the doorway.

"Good, you're up!" Regina said, smiling down at me. Regina had always treated me like a daughter.

"I'm guessing I'm at your house?" I asked.

"Yes. Now Aqua…" She began, looking extremely serious. " I want you to stay here. You don't seem… well, and I want to ensure your safety." She said, looking at me.

I knew what she was really trying to say.

"Everyone doesn't trust me because I wanted to stay in Neverland. You all want to watch me, to make sure I'm not mentally insane like you all think I am. But, you ended up pulling the short straw and now have to babysit me." I said, looking up at Regina. "Did I get it all in there?"

"You're missing the part about Henry insisting you stay here with me because I can protect you the best, but yeah, basically." She said, smiling at me pitifully.

"Fine, I'll stay." I said, knitting my brows together and crossing my arms, pouting like a five year old would.

"Okay. I'll have some clothes brought over for you." Regina said as she stood up. I didn't reply.

Just as she was about to leave, she turned and looked at me.

"For the record, I don't think you're as crazy as everyone thinks. You're just a little… _misunderstood_… at the moment." Regina left with that, leaving me to my thoughts.

I missed Peter already, it felt as if we had been separated an eternity, when in reality, it hadn't been more than a day.

'He'll come back for me. He promised.' I thought, smiling to myself.

I began observing the rather large room. The walls were a soft blue, the bedding a navy blue. The floors were dark wood, and there were bookshelves, tables, a desk, and a loveseat placed strategically in the room. On one wall, there was a large window overlooking the town, and on the opposite wall there was a modern looking bathroom.

The room was beautiful and elegant. I guess staying here wouldn't be so bad.

But, I couldn't help but feel upset. It felt as if a dark cloud was looming over my head, and that I could never be happy. My breaths felt strangled, I felt like I couldn't breathe.

I realized what was happening, I had felt this before.

Depression.

I realized that without Peter, I would go back to being miserable; I wouldn't be able to be happy.

I realized that tears had begun to stream down my face; I missed Peter. I wanted him back. But, the world had a habit of taking away everything I loved and not giving them back.

I could only hope for the best.

* * *

Hours passed by, my face emotionless. I was extremely dejected; I was withdrawing myself from the world, I was becoming numb.

I was staring off into space when Regina finally came back again.

"Are you hungry, I got dinner?" Regina asked softly.

"I'm not hungry." I lied. I was extremely hungry, but I didn't feel like eating.

"Okay. I'll put it in the fridge, just in case. Just, make yourself at home." Regina said, patting my hand softly before leaving again.

A couple minutes after she left, I began to feel nauseous. I ran to the toilet, proceeding to retch up what felt like acid since there weren't any contents in my body.

Thankfully, I felt fine afterwards, so I flushed the toilet and went back to bed.

'It's just stress.' I thought, deciding it wasn't important enough to tell Regina; I didn't want her to worry. Eventually, I fell into a deep sleep, the nightmare caused by Eris causing me to scream in the night.

Regina woke me up, calming me down and telling me everything was okay. But, it wasn't.

This time, Peter had his heart ripped out and crushed too. I was terrified.

This would be the vicious cycle for the next couple weeks. I wouldn't eat, I wouldn't do anything but stare into space, occasionally throwing up, and at night, I would scream, the nightmares worse than the night before.

I was losing weight rapidly, my health was dangerously low. I was too weak to move, so the doctors came to me.

But, one night, I wasn't assaulted by my horrific past. One night, I woke up to a familiar forest, and a boy with chestnut brown hair and blue grey eyes.

"Aqua?" He asked, shock written on his face.

"Peter." I whispered back.

What the hell is happening?


	9. Shocking News

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry if this chapter isn't the best, but I hope you still enjoy it! If there are any questions or if you have any ideas, please feel free to review!**

**Disclaimer: I own my OCs, that's it.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

* * *

Peter sprinted towards me.

"Oh Aqua, I've missed you." Peter said. To my surprise, he looked as if he were fighting tears.

"I've missed you too." I replied. To my surprise, I wasn't weak anymore, but I did look scrawny and weak.

Peter was quick to observe my state of health.

I was so scrawny; I was only about ninety pounds now. My collarbone was easily seen, and I was extremely pale. My eyes had lost their usual sparkle, and I had bags under my eyes from the sleep deprivation I was enduring.

He gasped, and to my surprise, a lone tear streaked down his face.

"What the hell have they done to you?" His heartbroken voice caused my heart to break and tears to stream down my face.

"They didn't do anything to me. I… I did this to myself. I fell into depression. I don't eat, and nightmares keep me awake at night, draining all my strength. I'm weak." I replied, looking down ashamedly.

"No." Peter said, lifting my chin to look into his eyes. "The only reason you are depressed is because they took you away. You aren't weak either. You're the strongest person I know." Peter said, kissing me.

"Aqua, please don't be depressed anymore, for me. I don't want you to die; I wouldn't be able to live without you." Peter said, running his hands through my hair in a comforting manner.

"You can come to Neverland in your dreams. I told you, you're special. Now we can see each other. Please don't give up. I'll find a way to come for you, no matter how long it takes." He whispered, kissing me softly.

I smiled up at him. "I promise, I won't give up." I whispered.

I gasped, my body began disappearing.

"You're waking up. I'll see you in your dreams." Peter said, smiling down at me.

"I love you." I whispered; suddenly back in Regina's house.

"Aqua, wake up." Regina said, staring down at me.

"I'm up." I said, sitting up with her help.

"I have breakfast." Regina said, attempting to get me to eat, despite how hopeless she thought it was.

"Breakfast sounds lovely." I said, smiling up at her.

Her face showed shock, but eventually her face slid into a wide grin. She helped me up and brought me downstairs, where we were eating and she was filling me in on what was happening around town.

She was supplying me endlessly with a variety of food, which I was grateful for. But sadly, I felt the nausea hit me again.

I sprinted towards the bathroom, proceeding to retch into the toilet again. This wasn't nearly as bad as the other times, since I didn't have an empty stomach. Eventually, it subsided, and I was able to get up.

"Why won't this stop already?" I said, gasping as I realized I hadn't internalized it like I had intended.

"Wait, again? Aqua, how long has this been happening." Regina asked, shocked.

"A couple weeks, why?" I asked.

"You could be really sick. Okay, I'm taking you to the doctors." Regina said, her words final.

* * *

**Clara's POV**

I was alone in the forest, two magic beans in my possession. I knew what I was doing. I would meet him, and then leave.

"Let's do this." I whispered, an evil glint in my eye. I threw one of the beans down, imagining where I wanted to go.

I jumped through the portal, using magic to soften the harsh landing.

I looked at the all too familiar forest before I began walking. I used my magic to locate him. Thankfully he was alone.

I eventually reached him, hiding in the shadows.

He heard me rustling, shouting out "Who's there?"

I stepped out of the shadows, looking him dead in the eye.

"Felix, is it?" I asked, surprisingly timid.

"Yes. Clara, right." He asked, glaring. He clearly had known about what I'd done.

"Yes. You knew my mother, Eris." I said.

His face changed instantly, recognizing the name.

"What about her." He asked, unfazed about me being her daughter. Eris grew up; it wasn't surprising she'd start a family.

"She told me something. She said that when she was banished from Neverland, she…she was pregnant." I stated, Felix's face contorting into one of shock.

"She was?" He asked, gulping.

"Yes. She had a daughter." I said, looking up.

"You… You're my…" He stuttered.

"Yes. Hello papa." I said, smiling at him.

"But… But she was banished forty five years ago." He said.

"When I was seven, Aqua six, we were sucked into a portal that took us to the human world. We lived there for ten years. But, we were drawn to StoryBrooke, just after Regina's curse. Since we were born in the Enchanted Forest, we couldn't leave for twenty eight years. We didn't age, that's how we're so young." I replied, looking at him.

"I have to go." I said, turning to leave.

"Wait, but…" He stuttered, unable to finish. I had frozen him in place.

"I can't have you follow me, I'm sorry. Maybe one day, we'll meet again." I said, kissing his cheek before walking a good distance away, throwing the bean down, and stepping into the portal. The second the portal closed, the spell was broken.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to no one in the StoryBrooke forest. I looked up at the sky, tears streaming down my face.

'Maybe one day, we'll be together again.' I thought, a small smile appearing on my face.

* * *

**Aqua's POV**

Regina drove me to the StoryBrooke hospital, and now we were waiting to be called in.

"Aquamarine Matthews." A nurse called.

I stood up, Regina following suite. Regina wasn't going to let me out of her sight; she was worried about me.

We followed the nurse back, who led us to a room labeled '3'. We stepped in, and I felt a tiny bit nauseous. I swallowed the feeling, knowing I was just a bit nervous; I had never liked the hospital. There was just too much misery. I hated when people were miserable; because I knew just how bad it felt.

The nurse left the room, leaving Regina and I by ourselves. Regina clutched my hands, sending me a reassuring smile. She knew how I felt about hospitals.

Eventually, a doctor came in. He looked to be in his thirties, and had brown hair with brown eyes to match.

"I'm doctor Andrews. Now, Miss Mills, you've already faxed over the information, so I believe all we have to do is take a blood sample to see what the issue is." He said with a smile.

My stomach dropped. But thankfully, I didn't pass out. Doctor Andrews took the blood sample, and left. Thankfully, it was quick and easy.

We waited for about ten minutes, Regina and I just chatting. To her relief, I was becoming healthier and stronger, a little color coming back into my normally pale cheeks; the sparkle shining in my emerald green eyes again.

Eventually, the doctor came back in, holding a clipboard.

"Well, I figured out why she's been sick." The doctor said cheerfully. How someone could be that happy constantly, I'd never know.

"Well, what is it?" Regina demanded.

"Well, her nausea was for a totally different reason from depression." The doctor said. "Aqua is pregnant."

The whole world seemed to stop, yet spin incredibly fast. I saw Regina's shocked face; she didn't know what to say.

I tried calming down, and luckily, the room stopped spinning.

"O- okay." I said, gulping. "Thank you, doctor." I said as Regina and I walked out to her car.

The ride home was dead silent, neither one of us knowing what to say to the other.

Eventually, we made it to her mansion, walking inside.

"Go rest Aqua, you need it." Regina said, breaking the silence.

"Okay." I replied, eyes downcast.

I trudged up to my room, lying down in bed.

'Oh god, how is Peter going to react?' I questioned internally.

I was so worried; I barely noticed my eyelids drooping. Eventually I found myself in a deep slumber.

* * *

I found myself in Neverland again, surprisingly I was at camp.

I was standing next to Peter, who was sitting on a log.

He looked up, his eyes brightening at the sight of me.

"Aqua." He said, smiling.

He proceeded to kiss me.

"Wait." I said, causing him to stop and look down at me curiously.

"What." Peter asked. He was confused as to why I wanted him to stop.

"I have something important to tell you." I said grasping his hands as I led the both of us to sit on the log.

"I don't exactly know how to say this." I said taking a deep breath.

"Peter, I'm pregnant." I said, looking into his widened eyes.

Seconds felt like hours, and Peter still hadn't said anything.

A lone tear fell down my face; my secret fears coming true.

I suspected he wouldn't want the responsibility, so he would leave me and never look back.

But, to my surprise, he hugged me.

"We… we're going to be parents." He said.

"Yes." I said.

"That's great!" He said. It seemed out of character. He was a boy who never wanted responsibilities. Something wasn't adding up in my head.

"Great? You should be angry, or upset! Anything! You never wanted to grow up! A child would be a hindrance. A child can't have a child." I said, tears running down my face.

"You're right. A child would be a hindrance. But Aqua, I love you. And I'm so happy that you're the mother of my child. This just proves that we love each other." He said, taking my face in his hands as we kissed.

"Aren't you terrified? I mumbled.

"More or less. But the great Peter Pan doesn't feel fear." He whispered smirking.

I laughed a little; glad he was acting like his cocky self for once. He proceeded to kiss me again.

It started slow, but eventually, we became tangled in each other. I was so glad he wasn't going to leave me.

We pulled away, and my body began to disappear again.

"I'm waking up." I said solemnly.

"Until next time, my Queen." Peter said, kissing my hand.

"Until next time." I replied. My whole world turned dark, and I woke up.

* * *

I woke up to see Henry hovering over me.

"What?" I asked, glaring. I was still extremely pissed.

"Well, that's no way to talk to the father of your child." He said, smirking.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I questioned.

"You will tell everyone that I'm the father." He glared down at me.

"And why the hell would I do that?" I questioned.

Henry drew a blade, pinning me to the bed.

"Because." He said, dragging the knife lightly across my too flat stomach. "If you don't, I'll kill your child, make you watch as I rip Pan's heart and crush it, and torture you to death." He said, smirking.

My eyes went wide.

"Please, don't hurt them." I croaked out. I was desperate; he couldn't hurt them.

"I won't. As long as you do what I ask." Henry said, putting the knife back into its rightful spot.

He suddenly ran his hand up my side, getting way to close to my chest.

"No please." I whimpered.

"Sorry, not your call to make." He hissed.

Thankfully, I heard someone coming up the steps.

"Dammit." He hissed, pulling away from me.

"Wipe your eyes and stop your sniveling. They'll find out. And if they do, I will hurt them." He glared.

I nodded my head rapidly.

"Good." He said, an angelic smile on his face.

I cleaned myself up, looking somewhat decent.

Regina walked in. I had never been so grateful for the woman in my life.

"Henry, Emma's here to pick you up." Regina said.

"Okay. Bye Aqua." Henry said. He appeared to just be friendly, but I saw an underlying darkness in his facial features.

He left, and Regina took his place on my bed.

"So, what did you two talk about?" Regina asked.

"Regina, I need to tell you something." I said.

"What is it Aqua?" Regina asked, instantly looking concerned.

"Henry… Henry is the father of my child." I said, holding tears back as my heart broke into a million pieces.

* * *

**Henry's POV**

I was in the middle of the forest.

"So, mission complete?" A voice asked.

"She agreed." I said, looking at the figure hiding in the shadows.

"This is wrong." I said. I hated hurting Aqua. I wished it didn't have to come to this.

"But you'll do as I say. After all, you want your heart back, don't you?" the person asked.

I could see the golden glowing heart, cutting through the shadows.

"You made me almost rape her." I said, glaring.

"I have the control here, but that, that was all you." The person in the shadows hissed.

"Goodbye Henry, until next time your services are needed." The person said, before vanishing.

I turned and walked back into town, acting as if nothing had happened.


	10. Hysteria

**Hey Everybody! I know Peter has been very OOC, but this chapter explains why! I hope you all enjoy! If you have any questions or comments, please review!**

**Also, thank you everyone who has read this story, it means a lot to me!**

**Disclaimer: I own my OCs. That's it!**

"He's the what?" Regina said, not comprehending what I said.

"The Father." I said.

It felt as if someone ripped out my heart and was crushing it slowly. I felt a tear slip out, but I couldn't hide it; Regina had seen it.

"Oh Aqua, it's okay." Regina said.

'No it's not, everyone in this town despises my child's real father, and my ex is forcing me to say the child is his, and if I don't he'll hurt my child, Peter, and me.' That is what I wanted to say, but in reality I said "I know, I'll be okay."

"And I'm sure Henry will be a good father." With those words, I felt as if I could go into hysterics. But, all I did was sniff away the tears and say "I'm sure you're right."

"Do you want to come downstairs? I have food." Regina said, smiling softly.

I was tempted to say no, but Peter's words rang in my head, so I accepted her offer.

We went downstairs, Regina going to the fridge as I sat down.

"What do you want?" She asked, looking over her shoulder at me.

"I could eat anything, really." I said.

Suddenly the phone began ringing, so Regina quickly placed a bowl of cereal in front of me before rushing to answer it.

"Hello…Yes…Okay, we'll be right down." Regina said, hanging up the phone.

Regina turned to look at me. I was currently stuffing my face. I looked up at her, smiling sheepishly the best I could with a mouth full of cereal. Regina rolled her eyes, a smile appearing on her face.

"So everyone wants to see you at Granny's. Henry told them you had an announcement.

I nearly coughed cereal everywhere.

I swallowed quickly before I looked at her, dread in my eyes.

"He expects me to tell everyone, doesn't he?" I asked, looking down.

"Being responsible means facing your fears. I know this is stressful, but you need to be responsible, for your child." She said.

"I know." I mumbled.

"Now, go get ready." She said. I looked down, realizing I was in my pajamas.

"Okay." I said, going upstairs.

I put on red sweatpants and a black tank top, covering said tank top with a matching red hoodie. I put a bit of makeup on, brushed out my hair, slipped on my black converses, and I was ready.

I looked in the mirror. I still was extremely underweight, but I was looking better. My skin tone was lightening up, although I was already naturally pale, and my eyes had begun to shine again. I was gaining my strength slowly, but I was still getting it back. I was already getting better.

I met Regina downstairs, and then we were off to Granny's.

We walked inside. Besides my 'family', there wasn't anyone in the diner.

"So, what do you need to tell us?" Emma asked right as I walked in.

Regina stepped in front of me, blocking my view of everyone. "Let her settle in, she's been through a lot." Regina stated.

I looked over her shoulder briefly. There were a lot of people here, Emma, Snow, Charming, Bae, Henry, Belle, Rumple, Easton (Belle and Rumple's child), and sadly, Clara.

"It's fine Regina." I whispered, stepping out from behind her so they could see me. Henry stepped over next to me.

I sighed. This wasn't going to be fun.

"I'm pregnant." I stated, watching everyone's reactions. They were silent at first, everyone's face showing one emotion; shock.

But, there were other emotions mixed in. Snow, Bae, and Belle showed sadness. Emma and Rumple showed anger. Charming showed disappointment. But Clara? She had a sadistic smile on her face. I didn't know what to make of it, so I brushed it away.

"You're WHAT?" Emma asked, breaking the silence.

"Pregnant." I said, half whispering. I looked at the floor.

I couldn't take Rumple's eyes burning holes through me; David's disappointing face looking at me. I couldn't do it.

"Who's the father?" Snow asked timidly. I knew she wasn't angry; she wasn't like that.

"I am." Henry said quickly, cutting me off. Emma raised an eyebrow; she noticed how quickly he had said that.

'It's like he wants to raise suspicion.' I thought, looking up at him.

Everyone wanted to say more, but no one knew exactly how to say it.

"Well, I for one think this is lovely. A child is a beautiful thing." Belle said. I knew she wouldn't be angry either.

Belle had always treated me like a daughter, much like Regina.

Belle walked up to me, giving me a hug.

"Well, if we're done here, I'm going to borrow Aqua for the day." She said, grabbing my arm and walking out of the diner.

She led me to the library. We walked in; she shut the door before taking my hand and leading me towards the back.

"Where are we going?" I asked, very confused.

"Somewhere private. I have some information I think you'll want; that you deserve to know." She said as we stepped inside the backroom.

"Okay, what do you need to tell me?" I asked.

"Well first off, I don't know why you lied." She said while looking at me.

"Lied?" I asked, beginning to get nervous.

"Henry isn't the father, is he?" She asked.

"No… Peter is." I said. To my surprise, she wasn't angry or shocked.

"I figured. Listen, I don't know why you lied, but that isn't my place. But, Peter isn't the nice boy you think he is. Rumple and I found out something. It's about your heart. It can make people good. It can change them, keep them from being evil. Aqua, he was so nice, because your heart wanted to believe he was. Without you, he isn't the nice person you think he is." Belle said, looking at me.

Tears were streaming down my face at this point. My whole relationship with him was a lie. The only reason he loved me was because my heart made him.

Belle pulled me into a hug.

"He'll come for me, he wouldn't leave me." I said, nearly hyperventilating.

"Aqua, a spell was cast. A spell to keep Peter away from StoryBrooke. A spell that will keep you inside StoryBrooke. Peter couldn't come and get you even if he tried. I'm sorry." Belle said, a tear fell down her own face.

I stopped crying, looking up at her.

"I need some alone time. Please, don't follow me." I said, running out of the library.

I sprinted towards a place I was all too familiar with. My apartment. I let myself in, walking into my room.

I looked at the open window, the memories flooding back.

I collapsed on the floor, beginning to sob. I was slowly going into hysterics; I couldn't take it.

My whole relationship with Peter was a lie. Peter didn't really love me.

'But it felt so real.' I thought.

And, to some extent, he might have loved me. But, he hadn't loved me nearly as much as I thought.

And now I'm pregnant with his child.

'What am I going to do?' I thought, continuing my hysterical sobbing, alone on the floor.

* * *

**Peter's POV**

I hadn't seen Aqua in a while. When I was with her, everything felt… different. It felt as if the world were a better place.

I had figured out a plan to rescue Aqua from StoryBrooke, and would attempt it tomorrow.

I missed her, so I decided to check up on her. I cast a spell to let me see her.

To my horror, I saw her lying on the floor in her bedroom alone, sobbing hysterically.

Usually, I'd want to cry, seeing her in pain. But to my dismay, I couldn't feel anything, my heart being black without her.

'Who's really saving who?' I thought.

I wanted to believe I was saving her from StoryBrooke, but in reality, I needed her. I needed her to save me from myself.

"I just want to love you." I whispered, as the image of Aqua faded, the spell having worn off.

I turned, hearing someone behind me.

It was a shaken up Felix.

"What?" I questioned, harsher than I usually would say it.

"Clara's my daughter." He whispered, his eyes wide, no emotion on his face.

"What?" I asked, completely shocked.

"Eris was pregnant when we banished her." Felix said, looking down.

I was speechless, I felt bad, banishing a pregnant woman, but Eris was cruel, and she deserved it.

But in the process, I had also banished my best friend's child.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Its fine, you didn't know." Felix said.

"But I should've." I said, looking him in the face.

"Maybe this was what was supposed to happen." Felix said.

"Maybe." I said.

"You miss her, don't you?" He asked. I already knew who he was talking about.

"Yes." I said, looking down, the painful image of Aqua sobbing flashed through my mind, making me flinch a little. It was barely noticeable.

We heard a scuffle outside, probably the lost boys having a 'disagreement'.

"I'll handle it." Felix said, leaving my tent.

I lied down on my bed.

"I will get you back Aqua. I promise." I said, hardly noticing the evil glint in my eyes as I imagined destroying everyone who took my Aqua away.

'My Aqua.' I thought, a soft smile playing on my lips.

I fell asleep, dreaming of the green eyed, black haired beauty who I couldn't live without.

* * *

**Aqua's POV**

It was dark whenever I managed to calm myself down. I looked up at the window, the curtains swaying in the slight breeze. I walked over to the window slowly.

I leaned out slightly, closing my eyes.

"Peter. I need you." I said softly, my words mixing with the wind as it carried my message away.

I looked out expectantly. After all, he had always shown up when I said those words.

But, to my disappointment, I was still alone.

I sighed before leaving my room, my hand grasping the empty vial of pixie dust that was still chained around my neck.

I left my apartment, sitting on the curb just outside, calling Regina.

"Aqua? Where were you? I was so worried." Regina practically shrieks into the phone.

I giggle a little.

I was just at my apartment. Can you pick me up?" I asked.

"Of course, just wait there." She said as we hung up.

True to her word, Regina came to pick me up.

"Have you been crying?" Regina asked timidly, not wanting to scare me.

"Yes." I replied, looking out the window.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked softly. She really was good at being a mother.

"Not exactly." I said, emotionally exhausted.

"Okay." She said, not wanting to push my limits.

We drove in silence, eventually reaching Regina's mansion.

"I'm going to bed." I said, looking up at her worried face.

"Goodnight Aqua." She said, pulling me into a hug.

"Goodnight Regina." I said, hugging her back.

She pulled away, allowing me to walk up the stairs.

I wiped the makeup off my face and changed into shorts and a tank top. I lied in bed thinking about Peter as a few stray tears fell down my face. I was heartbroken. But, there was still a chance he did love me. It was a slim chance, but it was still a chance.

I fell asleep, but this time, I wasn't in Neverland. I was having the nightmare caused by my childhood past. I screamed. Sitting up, crying my eyes out. Regina ran into my room.

"The nightmares again?" Regina asked.

"Yes." I whispered as she sat on my bed.

"Sh. Just go back to sleep it'll be alright." She said, running her hands through my hairs soothingly as I closed my eyes.

Eventually I did go back to sleep, but it was a dreamless slumber. When I woke up in the morning, I felt exhausted. I went downstairs to eat, but to my surprise, Henry and Clara were there.

"Oh no." I whispered. This wasn't going to be good.


	11. Clubbing

**Hey Everyone! So sorry I haven't update in a while! It only felt like a week, not a whole year! Oh I need to be slapped for that joke! Anyway! I wanted to update, but I got sick, and I have testing starting on Monday, so I had to study…..**

**Anyway, I'm going to start posting pictures of characters and outfits on my Instagram! So, if you want to see them, my Instagram is 'mythicamoon' and they'll be under the hashtag 'neverqueen'**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own my OC's, that's it.**

* * *

"Aqua! How are you?" Henry asked, looking at me.

"Fine." I said, gripping the stairwell tightly, my knuckles turning white.

I looked at Clara, hostility in my glare.

"Clara." I said curtly.

"Aqua." She said, somehow less enthusiastic than me. I didn't think it possible, but it was.

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked, looking a bit quizzically at them.

"I had some news of my own." Clara said, smiling a 'sugary sweet' smile up at Henry. I could tell it was faked.

I wanted to tell her to cut the crap, but I kept my mouth shut, knowing very well they both were capable of hurting me.

"I'm pregnant too!" She exclaimed, faking being happy.

She pulled Henry into a deep kiss as he wrapped his hands around her.

My eyes went wide. I couldn't believe it. But, I knew Clara had somewhat won. She'd have Henry be there for her, and everyone else since they were dating.

I on the other hand, wouldn't have Peter, Henry, or anyone else.

"C-congratulations." I said, trying not to cry. I felt completely alone. But, maybe that's the way it has to be; to feel utterly alone.

I ran quietly back upstairs, deciding to get dressed. I was wearing black tights, a galaxy skirt and a plain black long sleeved shirt. I added grey converses and a grey jacket before walking back downstairs.

Clara and Henry were still making out. I walked past them, slipping out the door easily. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew I couldn't be near Henry and Clara.

I was miserable; I just wanted my pain to end.

I was walking an abandoned back road, my hand drifting to my flat stomach.

"It's just you and me, kid." I whispered.

I eventually found myself in the forest. I began walking, not exactly paying attention to where I was going.

It had been hours, I was tired and hungry, though it didn't bother me; I had been tired and hungry whenever I went through depression.

I looked around, not recognizing my surroundings. My eyes widened.

'I'm lost.' I thought, my arms instantly wrapping around my stomach, as if to protect my unborn child.

I began to wander aimlessly; I still couldn't find my way back. But, I eventually heard voices. I hid in the bushes, watching two figures talk. I instantly recognized Henry, but I didn't recognize the cloaked figure, hiding in the shadows.

"I don't like lying to everyone." Henry said, glaring at the figure.

"But, you want your heart back, don't you?" The shadowed figure said.

The voice was eerily familiar, yet I couldn't figure out where I'd heard it.

I wanted to gasp. Someone had Henry's heart, and was most likely controlling his actions. I decided to keep the information to myself; I wanted to wait and see how everything would play out.

Henry sighed. "Fine." He said, before both figures walked away in opposite directions.

I followed Henry, close enough to see where he was going, but far enough away so he didn't notice me.

Eventually, we arrived in StoryBrooke. I walked to Regina's house, climbing up the vines outside my window, proceeding inside my room. I didn't want to see anyone; I didn't want anyone to see me. I was a wreck; twigs and leaves in my hair, my clothes muddy and slightly ripped.

I showered quickly, feeling clean again, before changing into my pajamas. I picked out a red flowing dress that was floor length. The top was a V neck, it being outlined in lace. The bottom looked as if it belonged on a goddess, the way it fell. It was silk and matched my still streaked red hair.

I heard a knock before saying a quick "come in."

Regina was standing there, her face contorting into the emotions of fury, concern, and relief.

"Oh god Aqua, you need to stop worrying me! You disappeared for a whole day!" She exclaimed, pulling me into a hug.

"I'm sorry. I got lost in the forest, but I eventually found my way out." I said, conveniently avoiding the part about Henry and the mystery person that was all too familiar.

"Aqua, everyone keeps wondering if it's safe to leave you by yourself. At all. I don't want your freedom taken away, so please, be careful." She said, running her hands through my hair.

"Okay." I said, looking down, upset that they thought they could control me. They thought they knew what was best for me, but they really didn't.

"By the way, you have guests." Regina said, leaving as three people walked through the door.

"Kayla, Vivian, Lydia!" I said, tears already starting to form.

"Aqua!" All three shouted.

"We were so worried about you!" Kayla said as all three girls embraced my in a bear hug, as if they'd never let go.

"So, Aqua." Vivian began, creepy smiles on all of their faces.

'What are you girls planning?' I thought, narrowing my eyes a tiny bit, barely noticeable.

"You want to go partying with us?" Vivian continued.

"I don't know if that's a good idea." I said. "I am pregnant." I said.

"We know, but don't be a stick in the mud! You've been through a rough time! Just for one night, be happy!" Kayla said.

"Hell, even Lydia's going, and she's not much of a party person." Vivian said, gesturing at her extremely shy twin.

"Oh, okay, fine." I said after a moment of debating, going against my better judgment.

"Alright, get changed into this." Lydia said, giving me a full outfit.

"Don't do your makeup or hair, leave that to us." Vivian said, high-fiving Kayla.

I went into the bathroom, changing into baby blue pumps and a baby blue, one shoulder cocktail dress. The shade got darker as you went down the dress, and it was 'cinched' a bit all the way down the dress.

I stepped out, all three girls looking me over.

"You look amazing!" Kayla exclaimed.

It was then that I realized all three girls were already wearing their outfits.

Kayla was wearing a pale pink ruffle dress with a dark pink bow tied around the waist. She also was wearing pink heels the same color of the bow. Her hair was curled and her makeup was a pale pink.

Vivian was wearing a purple dress that ended at her knees. There was a bulky sparkly dark purple belt attached to the fabric. She was also wearing purple flats. Her hair was straightened down her back.

Lydia was wearing a black dress that went to her knees as well. The top was polka dotted with sparkles, each connected with a line of glitter. There was a black belt at the waist, a black flower in the middle. She was also wearing black polka dotted high tops. Her hair was in a high pony tail.

Kayla sat me in a chair, beginning to work on my hair as Vivian did my makeup. When both girls were done, I was wearing blue makeup, with the exception of my black eyeliner, and my hair was curled. The front two pieces of my hair were pulled back into a small ponytail, keeping my hair off my face.

"I look amazing. Thank you so much!" I said, smiling in the mirror.

"No problem, now let's go!" Kayla shouted. The four of us got in Kayla's car, Kayla driving, before we approached a club.

We got out of the car and went in; we were VIP's since Kayla's boyfriend's family owned the club.

Nicki Minaj's "Automatic" was blaring at the moment. The blinding lights and crowded space making it impossible to move made me think twice about my choice of going.

Kayla immediately ditched us for her boyfriend, Brandon. She ran off giggling, so excited to see him.

Eventually I got separated from the twins, and I was all alone.

I made it to the bar, sitting in an open chair.

"A coke please." I told the bartender as he got me one.

I was sipping it slowly, trying to avoid a headache.

Eventually the bartender handed me an apple martini.

"On the house from the guy over there." He said, gesturing with his head where the guy was.

I looked and saw a guy around my age, probably a little older. He had brown hair and striking bright blue eyes. He smiled at me, so I smiled back, trying to be friendly.

He sauntered over, sitting next to me.

"So, what's your name cutie?" He asked, a cross between a smile and smirk crossing his face.

"Aqua. Oh, and thanks for the drink, but I can't drink alcohol." I said.

"My name's Kyle. But, why can't you drink? C'mon, just one drink." He said, a sinister look in his eye. It confused me, so I decided to be extremely cautious around him. Something didn't seem right.

"I'm sorry, but I really can't." I said, handing him the drink.

"Fine." He said rudely, shrugging as he downed he drink in one gulp.

"Aren't you thirsty?" He asked. He seemed to be getting annoyed, probably since I didn't automatically want to sleep with him.

"I guess." I said.

"How about water?" He asked.

"Sure." I said.

I looked away briefly, trying to find someone, anyone, to get me away from Kyle. Something was very wrong.

"Here." He said, giving me the glass of water.

"Thanks." I said, drinking it.

"C'mon, I want to show you something." He said, leading me into the back, where there were makeshift rooms.

He pushed me into one, following in behind me. There was a bed and lamp, that was it.

I heard the door lock behind me, and I turned to see Kyle shirtless.

"Now, let's have some fun." He said, smirking.

My eyes went wide. I looked around, there was no escape.

"Please, don't do this. I pleaded, stepping back as he stepped forward.

Eventually, my knees hit the bed, and I fell backwards. I tried getting up, but my strength seemed to be depleting, and fast.

I tried to use magic, but I realized the cuff Regina placed on me was still there, and only she could take it off.

"What did you do?" I asked as he took my shoes and dress off, leaving me in my undergarments.

"I gave you a drug that will leave you weak, so you wouldn't fight." He hissed as he attacked my neck with his lips.

"Please, no." I cried out, tears streaming down my face.

"It's no use crying. Your vocal cords will temporarily shut off. Besides, it's too loud, no one will hear you." He said, a sadistic smile on his face. What I would give to be able to slap him in the face right now.

"Please, help!" I shrieked anyway, praying someone would rescue me.

He took his pants off before removing my bra.

"Please, don't do this. I don't want this. Please don't hurt me." I begged. I didn't usually beg, but I was desperate.

"Trust me babe, you'll enjoy this." He said.

"Please, I'm pregnant." I said. It came out extremely raspy as my vocal cords began to shut off.

"Wow, slut, looks like you've slept around before, which means I don't have to be "careful." He said, smirking evilly.

A strangled cry escaped my throat as my vocal cords shut off.

He took off the rest of our clothes of and was about to enter, when the door opened.

I couldn't move, but I recognized the voice easily. I was never more thankful for him to be here.

"Leave her alone." Henry growled, throwing Kyle off me. **(How many of you thought it was Peter? Be honest)**

I heard Punching, and Kyle groaning, before Henry approached me.

"Oh god, Aqua." He muttered, looking like he was going to cry.

I tried to move, to talk, anything, but I just lied there, blinking.

Henry dressed me quickly, yet tenderly, before carrying me out of the club.

Henry approached Brandon, the two being good friends.

"In room 2, there is a guy who needs to be arrested for attempted rape." Henry said, leaving Brandon in shock before he got on the phone.

Henry carried me out of the club, lying me down in the backseat of his car before he drove off.

When he took me out, I realized I wasn't at Regina's. No, it was much worse. I was at Emma's.

When we got inside, we were greeted by Emma, Snow, and Charming's shocked faces.

'Great.' I thought.

"Please, help her." Henry said, lying me down on the couch.

"What happened?" Snow asked.

"Well, she was seconds away from being raped, before I rescued her and got the guy arrested, but I have no idea what he did to her." Henry said as everyone's eyes got wide.

"He drugged her." Emma finally said. "She should be fine in a couple hours." Emma said, as snow ran her hands through my hair in a comforting manner.

'I'll be like this for a couple hours? But it'll get boring. I _really_ need friends who don't take me clubbing.' I thought.

"Charming, go get Regina please." Emma said, looking at me.

"What about the baby?" Snow asked.

'My baby." I thought. My thoughts always revolved around my baby. I just wanted what was best for him or her.

"We'll take her to the doctors after Regina gets here." Emma said.

Henry was holding my hand as Snow kept playing with my hair, trying to comfort me. Emma looked down at me sympathetically. After all, it wasn't my idea to be nearly raped.

My thoughts drifted to Peter; I missed him dearly. I wish he were here to comfort me, to tell me everything was alright.

But, if I was with him, this would have never happened.

'Peter, please rescue me.' I thought, a lone tear slipping down my unresponsive face.


	12. Fate of Misery

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please, review if you have any comments or questions.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUaT**

**Enjoy this chapter! (Ugh, March 9th, please come sooner!)**

* * *

Regina stormed in, causing Henry, Emma, and Snow to turn their heads. I tried to say something, but all that came out was a quiet whimper that no one could hear. I tried moving my limbs, but they were still limp.

"What happened?" Regina nearly shrieked, making everyone wince, including me.

"Please calm down Regina." Snow said, leaning into Charming's embrace as he walked over, wrapping his arms around her.

"Like hell I will. What happened? She can't move or talk." Regina said in a rage.

"Regina, calm down." Emma said in a commanding tone as Henry sat her down in a chair next to where I was laying.

Her hands instantly reached out, petting my hair. She took notice to the cuff on my arm, pulling it off, letting my magic go free. The cuff was replicated by Regina, only allowing Regina to remove it.

"Okay, we should probably go to the hospital now." Emma said.

Henry picked me up, brushing off David's offer of help, stating "I've got her, its fine."

Henry, Emma and I were in Emma's yellow Volkswagen, while Snow, Charming, and begrudgingly Regina were in Charming's truck.

We eventually made it to the hospital. We all walked in as a group, grabbing a nurse's attention. Henry placed me on a gurney, and they rolled me away, the nurse asking the group what had happened. I wanted to smile, hearing Regina screaming "WHAT?" but now wasn't the time for smiles.

I was hooked up to machines that I didn't know the names of, before the nurse began speaking.

"Doctor Andrews will be here in a moment." She smiled at me before walking away.

And, true to her word, Doctor Andrews came in.

"Okay, so we're going to do some tests to see what kind of drug you're under the influence of, but first I want to make sure everything's okay with your child." He said, rolling out a big white machine with a wand attached.

"This is an ultrasound machine, and will let us see the baby." He said. He slipped some of the hospital paper over my legs as he pulled my dress up, keeping only my stomach exposed. He squeezed some freezing cold jelly over my slightly enlarged stomach before moving the wand around. I heard a faint heartbeat, but there was a heartbeat.

"Okay, the baby seems healthy. Whatever drug you were given seems to be doing no harm." Doctor Andrews said, an undetectable sigh escaping my lips.

"Now, I need to draw some blood. This'll only take a second." He said.

He drew some blood before leaving me to go to the testing room.

I waited about five minutes in dead silence. It was boring, but eventually Doctor Andrews came back in.

"You were given a modified neuromuscular blocking drug that also cut off speech. You should be fine in about an hour." He said, looking at his clipboard as he entered the room.

I was relieved; the situation could've been much worse. I just had to wait about an hour, and I'd be fine.

* * *

**Peter's POV**

"I'm going. Keep an eye on the boys while I'm gone." I said to Felix.

"Okay Pan." Felix said without hesitation.

I inhaled some pixie dust before flying off, crossing into the realm with no magic. I landed just outside StoryBrooke, retaining my memories because of a spell I had cast.

Yet, when I tried to cross the border, a magic shield of some sort stopped me.

I glared, they were trying to keep Aqua and I apart. I began throwing all my magic at it, trying desperately to break the shield.

I slowly began to realize that the shield wasn't going to break. After all, the shield was blood magic, a magic I couldn't control in this realm.

I sunk to my knees. Peter Pan never failed. I would get her back, but knowing the people of the town, if I couldn't get in, Aqua probably couldn't leave.

I decided to consult the scrolls in Neverland, knowing there might be a way to break the shield.

I traveled back tediously; wanting to make sure I ended up in the correct realm.

Eventually, I arrived back, not saying a word as I traversed into my personal hut.

I pulled out every scroll and ancient book I had on blood magic, and began reading intently.

Eventually, after hours of searching, I had found something.

'_Blood magic shield, the most powerful shield of all. To cast, you need the DNA of the person needing protecting, and the person you want to keep out. Then you must recite this incantation:_

_Contego hic alio ille ego cogitare ab_

_Arx hic maleficus absentis_

_Arx hic alio foras ab noxa's mos_

_To break the spell, relive the worst_

_Feel the pain as if you were cursed_

_The trouble is caused, the pain is felt_

_You must stop this before the damage is dealt.'_

I closed the book, I didn't understand. What pain? What damage? It didn't make sense. I decided to check on Aqua, waving my hand to cast the spell.

I saw her lying in a hospital bed, unmoving. The only thing letting me know she was alive was her unsteady breathing and occasional blinking.

"Oh god, what happened?" I whispered in horror. She seemed unable to move, unable to speak. I was worried, but I knew I wouldn't be able to see her.

I walked outside, putting on a normal façade to fool the lost boys. It worked on everyone. Everyone except Felix.

"What happened?" He asked.

"There was a shield, and I can't break it at the moment. I can't get in StoryBrooke, and Aqua can't leave. When I checked on her, she was in a hospital, unmoving. She was alive though." I said, watching as the lost boys hollered and laughed around the bonfire obliviously.

"You'll get her back. Pan never fails." Felix said, causing me to smirk.

"You're right. I'll let them have a few days with their Aqua, but then? She'll be all mine, forever." I stated, an evil grin plastered on my face.

"Now, let's play." I said as Felix's face slid into one identical to mine.

* * *

**Aqua's POV**

The minutes ticked by boringly and slowly but surely, the feeling came back into my limbs and my voice came back. My voice was incredibly hoarse, and my strength was depleted immensely.

Doctor Andrews walked in to check on everything, happy to see I was recovering.

"I want you to take it easy for the next few days to ensure your full recovery." Doctor Andrews said, leaving me to rest.

I was a bit sleepy, but I was wide awake when I heard my 'family' arguing outside my hospital room.

They had been arguing for a while before, but I only caught the last bit of their conversation.

"I don't think you should take care of her. You let her nearly get raped." Emma said. I could hear them through the wall. Tears began streaming down my face; they were blaming Regina for my mistakes.

"I can take care of her perfectly fine; she likes being with me." Regina said, desperately trying not to lose me.

"Regina. She was almost raped. She needs constant protection. Snow, Charming and I can provide that. There are three of us, but only one of you, and you're busy. We have to do what's best for her." Emma said calmly.

I was tired of everyone making decisions for me. I stood up painfully, the drugs stiffening my muscles. I took out the IV in my hand, and struggled but eventually began taking steps.

I opened the door and stepped out. Everyone turned towards my hunched over form hanging onto the doorframe to keep me standing.

"Please don't blame Regina, it was my fault. If I didn't leave with my friends, this wouldn't have happened. Please." I said, my eyes glossy from the tears beginning to form again.

Emma looked at me sympathetically.

"I'm sorry kid, but we all agree, you can't be left alone, you're a trouble magnet. You need to be protected." Emma said.

"Please Aqua. Let us do what's best for you." Henry said, taking a slight step towards me.

"No, you don't know what's best for me. If you did, you would've left me in Neverland with my true love." I said, my face contorting into one of pain.

"Aqua please-" Snow began.

"No." I said, holding my hand up to stop her from talking. "Please, everyone, just leave me alone." I said, walking back into the hospital room, closing the door behind me.

I didn't want to see any of them; I was just so angry. I wanted- no, needed to be in Peter's arms, to have him love me unconditionally. But, then again, my heart was the reason he held me like I was special. My heart was the reason he would say sweet words to me. My heart…

'My heart…' I thought, an idea forming in my head.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Henry walked in.

"C'mon, time to go." He said, lifting me up.

"I can walk." I protested.

"You can hobble. I hardly call that walking." He said, causing me to keep quiet.

He put me in Emma's Volkswagen, before proceeding to drive off.

"Snow drove my mom home so she could get your room ready, and Charming and Snow are driving Regina home." Henry said.

'I didn't even get to say goodbye…' I thought, upset that I didn't get to see Regina, wasn't able to tell her goodbye.

The rest of the car ride was silent. I couldn't help all the clustered thoughts in my head. About how I missed Peter, how I didn't say goodbye to Regina, how Henry was being controlled, and what was best for my child.

When we arrived at Henry's, he helped me out of the car. We walked in silently, Henry setting me in my new room, detecting that I didn't want to see anyone.

"I'll be right back." Henry said, speeding out of the room. About five minutes back, he came in with a pint of ice cream in his hand.

"Here." He said, holding the tub out to me.

"Mint chocolate chip! My favorite! Thanks!" I nearly shrieked, yanking the tub out of his hands before attacking it with my spoon. I guess these were the cravings I was informed about.

"My mom needs me… Bye." Henry said, leaving my room, shutting the door behind him.

I ate the ice cream in pure bliss; it was the most joy I had felt in days.

But, eventually the ice cream began to dwindle, and the shows on TV began to be monotonous. My problems began to resurface one by one, and my thoughts began to travel.

I hadn't been suicidal before. But, then again, I didn't exactly remember.

I wasn't thinking. That was my only explanation. I wasn't thinking about my child, or how Peter would cry, or how everyone would be shocked. I only thought about the dull pain ending. The only thing in my mind was the heart- clenching misery that would constantly plaque me. It felt as if it would never go away; that no one could ever help me.

No one understood; I was an abandoned, lost, miserable, pregnant teenager that no one could ever love, despite being told so on multiple occasions. I was alone, and death didn't seem so bad all of the sudden.

I heard death was quick. There was a quick pain, then an endless blackness that could only be described as peaceful. I didn't fear death anymore; I never could.

I remembered something, something I could use to end it all.

'I'm sorry.' I thought, looking out the window. I could be free from it all.

I conjured up a spell book, looking through it rapidly, knowing where the spell was by heart.

I eventually found the right spell. I enchanted my hands, watching as they glowed purple. I let go, not thinking straight as I plunged my hand into my chest, and pulled out my heart, and squeezed.


End file.
